Curse Of The Angel Seal
by BaZuffy
Summary: Crowley learns the secret of a age old seal used to control angels and turn them into monsters. After months of torturing angels for the ingredients, he manages to make the seal. The boys try to stop Crowley with everything they have but after He and Cas get into a fight he seals Cas and he starts to turn. Making poor Cas, Crowley's new ultimate weapon. Can the boys stop this?
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hope you enjoy this guys :)

My first fanfic in a long time , please go easy on me , haven't wrote a fic in about 7 years haha!

No flames please, if you don't like it please just don't review ^^; Thanks!

(This chapter had allot of mistakes i didn't realise but all fixed now :) )

* * *

Also, rates T for now for violence and language may change later! Slight Destiel, that could change later too!

Dean let out a frustrated groan and flopped down on the motel bed. The boys had just got back from a extra bloody vampire battle, sadly none of there victims survived when they were found, leaving both of them in a foul mood.

Sam grabbed a beer from the crappy quality fridge,

throwing one at Dean and walked into the bathroom to wash the vamp blood from his face.

"I'm sick of seeing innocent people d-" Dean was cut of by the sound of wings and a loud crash.

Sam almost leaped out of the bathroom to find a what they guessed angel, possessing a young male, slumped onto his knees on the floor, In a truly sorry state.

Sam and dean looked at each other and quickly grabbed the beaten angel and dragged him onto the bed. They both starred in awe, neither of them had seen a angel in this state before...his clothes were torn , hundreds of deep cuts all over his body not to mention the many burns that covered his wrists and neck, blood seeping from his mouth and stab wounds on his legs.

For the first time in a while none of them knew what to do.

" He's a angel right? ... he'll just heal...wont he?"Sam anxiously questioned.

The angel gasped awake on the bed, seething in pain, the wounds still open bleeding ferociously. His breath were small and pained.

"Get... Castiel." He wheezed, having obvious trouble staying awake.

Dean and Sam shared a both serious yet curious look.

"No." Dean started "Were gonna need a little more first, how the hell did you find us? why come to us? how do we know your on our side, that this isn't a trick, last time i checked angels heal!"Dean stated.

The angel Gritted his teeth and growled in anger. "I'M DYING DUMB ASS...i don't have much energy, you were the closest and quickest way of getting this message out, now call your angel friend because if you don't GET Castiel now its most likely were all gonna die." The angel started coughing up blood, which confirmed the situation for the boys.

"Hey Cas, erm, we have a situation down here, its kinda urgent too, i think this angels gonna die if you don't get your ass down here"Dean prayed quickly.

They heard the sound of wings behind them, Followed by Castiel pushing past the brothers and rushing to the dying angels side kneeling next to him.

"Yustor..." Castiel gasped the angels name. eyes darting quickly over the angels body taking in the terrible wounds.

Castiel placed his hand on Yustor's chest. Sam and Dean just watched carefully, readying them self if anything kicked off.

Cas removed his hand from Yustor's chest and scowled down.

"I cant heal you" Cas murmured quietly.

"I am going to die, but I need to tell you something... its really important...before I pass on" Yustor gasped out between coughing up blood.

"no, Your not, we can get you help" Cas tried.

"These humans have made you foolish..." Dean and Sam glared at Yustor for the comment but he continued. "We both know there's nothing you can do! now listen" He stopped taking in a deep breath before,glancing at Sam and dean,then speaking in a foreign language they could only guess to be native to angels. The conversation was short before Castiel seamed to freeze in his spot and his skin turned a shade of white.

Sam and Dean had never seen Castiel so scared. This made the boys very uneasy. Cas awoke from his froze state when Yustor Screamed in pain.

"I'm so sorry Cas" Yustor wheezed in english, tears streaming down the angels eyes.

Suddenly bright light engulfed the room when the light faded Yustor had moved on , With large wing shapes burned onto the ground around him.

"What did he say?"Sam broke the silence.

Cas arose from his kneeling position ignoring the question, his eyes were distant, his hands hung over his mouth,then sliding up through his hair.

"YO CAS" Dean shouted getting Cas's attention.

"What the hell just happened!?" Dean asked getting frustrated.

Cas looked Dean straight in the eye causing him to flinch, dean could see the heavy guilt,crippling fear and most of all red hot rage building up inside the angel. Cas shook, unsure of how to deal with the intense feelings inside him. he clenched his fist to hide the anger, making his hands seep blood.

"Crowley did this, that foul, loathsome,evil tortured my old friend, a member of my garrison." Cas growled

"I'm so sorry Cas..." Sam sympathized.

"What for? Its not your fault" Cas abruptly stated.

"Wait, if he was being tortured, Crowley must want something from him...did he say what?" Dean asked being careful with his tone as to not anger the shaken angel any further.

" Hytheroeo " A singled word escaped Castiel's lips.

Sam stared at Castiel with almost a smile on his face "No way, your joking right?" Sams smirked taking a seat on the second bed. Castiel icy scowl disagreed.

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Dean shouted getting the attention of the two.

"Eons ago, when humans angels and demons were still young of age, a nightmare befell us. unknown to us, Lucifer had started conspiring against the brother that had locked him up forever. Lilith and several of her followers rose to earth, with a wicked plan they started to unfold. They collected some of the most disturbing ingredients from all over the earth, hell and somehow even from heaven and created a mighty seal. A seal named Hytheroeo. Lilith attempted to summon Micheal, on the night of a blood red moon, a time making demons strong but also a time were angels are at there weakest. she was mistaken and instead summoned Omeriah, one of the most powerful,admired,magnificent and I guess you could say'loved' by all of us..."Cas stopped, looking down at his feat, this was so very painful to talk about, it tore at his heart, to talk about his brother.

"Here" Dean softly spoke, passing Cas a beer.

He could see how hard this was for him, they both this was not a happy tale, dean sat down being as patient as he could.

"he landed directly were they had planned and trapped him in a ring of holy oil,before any words could be spoken, thinking they had Michael they cast the seal on Omeriah, and then something disastrous happened, the seal, burned into his skin, leaving a deep mark to be forever scared onto his chest, this seal was created so that demons could control angels, but thats only half of what it did to him. He transformed, his eyes turned red, just like a demons, his skin turned grey, his white hair turned pure black,claws and hangs burst from his skin and his wings was a monster, and so much more powerful and worst thing was the demons could control him. There was a attack on heaven, so many of us tried to reason with him stop him talk him out of it, burn off the seal, we tried everything but all failed, he was killing so many of us. there was only one thing that we could do. we had to kill him. It took countless angels and some arc angels to bring him down but we did after some time but we were all devastated. We discovered the ingredients and either destroyed or hidden so that they can never be discovered again " Cas bit into his lip trying to hide the sorrow that haunted him, after all he was the angel that landed the finishing blow to felt his eyes brimming with turned away from the brothers.

Dean and Sam were speechless, which seemingly happened allot both couldn't imagine how they would feel about that happening to one of them , let alone having to kill a sibling. all they could do was look at Cas.

"They tried and tried again to seal angels but it never worked because since then we have never seen the red moon again, there's no special time or specific number of years it appears, and the seal was forgotten but now demons are far stronger than back in those times and Crowley has every ingredient he needs to make it again. Hes been torturing angels in secret for months." Something seamed to snap inside Castiel,with past experiences haunting his mind anger took over, he picked up the table and threw it into the bathroom wall in his rage.

The brothers held their breath, they didn't really know how to react to Cas like this, usually so calm and strong.

"I'm not gonna let that happen again. I'm not going to be made to kill another member of my family. I'm not" Cas grunted, then all that was felt was a burst of wind and the sound of wings as the angel vanished into thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Here's the next chapter! : )  
Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy!  
No flames please, If you don't like it, please just don't read ^^

* * *

"There's nothing about this... NOTHING! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO" Dean sighed getting slightly more aggravated. Sitting down on the coach and dropping Bobby's book on the floor, taking a gulp of his beer.

_After what happened with Cas and Yustor, Sam and Dean had called the angel back to explain, hell anything, about the seal, but after an hour or so it was obvious that Cas wasn't going to return anytime soon. So it was time to high-tail it to Bobby's, for some serious research and to figure out how they're going to find Crowley and what to do after. It was all a huge mess that was currently giving all 3 men a migraine._

"Didn't you say you knew about this Sam?" Bobby asked

"Years ago, I read in this small, Library book, but the information was like a paragraph long, and I didn't take much notice, we were busy with another case. So no news there. I don't understand why there's no religious reference to this 'seal' "Sam pondered.

"Maybe there's nothing on this because the angels don't want any reminders about what happened, so it disappears from all memory and never tried again." Bobby suggested taking shots of whisky between flicking through the pages of the old giant book flung on the coffee table.

"Yeah and the way Cas acted, it was ... Weird. I've never seen him that pissed" Dean added finishing of his drink in one.

"This is bad, if Crowley manages to make this seal and control some angel…he could cause hell with that sort of power and if it took such a high capacity of angels to bring it down last time. What the hell are WE going to do? We can hardly kill angels as it is. "Sam thought out loud.

"Plus a crap load of angels got bit the dust during the whole hell on earth, war deal, there may not be as many left as when this first happened." Bobby grumbled.

"Come on guys. We have iced worse! Plus we can't just bail out on Cas" Dean smiled attempting to lift the atmosphere.

The room fell silent, none of them new what they were going to do if Crowley finished the seal, then put it on some poor son of a bitch. Last time they checked, the angels were at war, Busy fighting each other than paying attention to what was really important. This may be up to them alone. Honestly, they felt kind of screwed.

"Hey guys... What if Crowley seals "Sam started but stopped himself before he spoke anymore. What if Crowley was planning on sealing Cas? They don't exactly see eye to eye and would be a huge advantage to lose an enemy and gain a stupidly strong friend.

"Huh?" Dean mumbled towards Sam

He shook his head, Cas was practically family, A brother. They couldn't bear especially dean couldn't bare the thought of Castiel turning into some sort of monster. Fighting and destroying them and ' his father's creations' that he love's so much. Not to mention him being controlled by a slimy bastard like Crowley and all the other demons that will want a piece. What if there's no cure? They would have to kill family. Panic washed over Sam like the ocean.

The beat of wings in the kitchen got the boys attention immediately, Before walking into the room Cas clenched something on his back then walked into the Front room, seemingly a little unbalanced but unnoticed.

"Where have you been? You left us a partial moment, don't ya think?" Dean raised his voice at Cas.

"I apologize; I didn't mean to drag you into this. I went to go tell the angels on my side in heaven immediately. Raphael has also been informed. There's a temporary ceasefire till this problem has been sorted." Cas seemed to take in a breath in relief.

"Well at least we will have some backup." Dean smiled.

"You don't have to get involved in this. Now that all the angels are trying to stop this-"Cas was interrupted by Bobby.

"Stop being a idgit, Sit down and tell us what you know about this damn seal." Bobby said forcefully.

Cas smiled a little and sat down next to dean.

"Well I don't know that much, I only know a few of the ingredients that were used, But I asked around and gained a list. There are still so many ingredients missing. The only people that could have told us the whole thing, Well Gabriel and Michael" Cas said looking down with a stern expression.

"Great, ones in a box and the others dead" Sam Moaned.

"Blood of an innocent, Blood of a evil man, Bones of a Demi god, Fangs of the True form, Scales of the Protector, Blood of the King and Feathers From the wings of the Chosen angel accompanied by the feathers of a soldier." Castiel said fidgety.

"More like a riddle than an ingredient list" Bobby Commented.

Cas looked up at them all Shame growing in his eyes.

"We have a problem… On the way here I was surrounded by a great number of demons." Cas Confessed, Even more fidgety.

"Aw Crap, don't tell me" Sam Cut in.

"I managed to kill a few of them but before I could they had me pinned and ripped off several feathers from my wings and escaped, I left myself open. I'm so foolish." Cas shook his head.

"Feathers or the chosen angel accompanied by feathers of a soldier" Sam repeated slowly looking at dean with his ' We have a problem, eyes.

Dean was silent for a moment. Inside his mind alarm bells were sounding. If this seal is being created and Cas is the 'chosen' angel, Cas could get turned into some sort of monster, they might even have to kill him. _No_, Dean thought. _He wouldn't let that happen, no way in hell__…_Dean wasn't gonna let his best friend get turned into Crowley's Bitch. This was suddenly getting a lot more serious.

"Aww come on, Your probably just the soldier feathers part, you always did say you were a good little soldier right?" Dean sniggered getting up and going into the kitchen "What's our next move?" He added, changing the subject and hiding his doubt

"The best bet is to find out were Crowleys held up and get to him before the demon with your feathers does!" Bobby answered back.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Next chapter is up!  
Thanks for the favourites follows and reviews guys!  
Noticed a lot of mistakes in the first chapter and its all sorted out so I apologize about that! If you got alittle confused please give it another read : )  
No flames please! If you don't like please just don't read ^^

* * *

"You boys take angel highway and go back to that motel Yustor landed in. From what he said, seems like the Crowley's pretty damn close to there. I'll stay I ring in some old contacts see if they know anything about this seal." Bobby suggested knowing the quickest way to get back there was to make Cas teleport them there.

"Aww do we have to, I don't like being teleported! It sucks and it makes me feel queasy." Dean complained.

"Stop your damn bitchin!" Bobby demanded throwing Sam and Deans bags at them.

As soon as they caught there bags Castiel touched both the brothers' foreheads and in a blink of an eye were outside the door of their previous motel room. Dean bent of and groaned, his stomach churning after the unpleasant ride.

"You're such a girl!" Sam laughed at Dean.

"Yeah well at least I'm not the one with the lady hair" Dean answered back making Sam frown.

"I'm going to go find some back up. We may need it to help fight the demons" Cas said as calmly as he could looking at Dean as he recovered from the travel.

"Well just be damn careful this time." Dean remarked.

Cas nodded slightly and vanished into thin air.

"Where do we start? He could be anywhere in this town?" Dean pondered with an urgent tone in his voice. He wanted this to stop before it became a dangerous nightmare. He had to beat those other demons to Crowley before they gave him Castiel's feathers, he _had_ to. If Cas got turned into a weapon and was forced to hurt innocent people it wouldn't be only Cas that it hurt deeply. That can't happen.

"Well, I'd say, if he's been torturing angels for months he would need somewhere unnoticed , Out of the way and stable, I'll ask around" Sam answered starting to walk to the motel reception.

"I'll takes a look around see if I can spot anything." Dean and Sam agreed to ring if anything was found and went there different ways.

In the reception of a motel, sat an overweight, middle ages man, smoking with his feet propped up on the desk watching a small TV that was also placed on the front desk.

"Excuse me?" Sam Politely asked attempting to get attention from the man but received merely a glance from him. "Oookay, Well I'm new in this area and I was hoping for some area information?" Sam queried the man.

"Look, Buddy. I just own this place haven't been here for very long either, I don't know much about this dump hole town, you're asking the wrong person." The man answered Sam, then went straight back to watching his TV.

"What a pleasant man." Sam said under his breath and rolled his eyes.

Sam left the motel and started walking towards town. He figured somewhere in town there must be someone who knew something about the area.

Dean had come across a huge park, which lead to the other side of town. Deciding it was the quickest and more scenic route to walk through. It was warm and the middle of the day, so it was no surprise that that park was very busy. Families, Kids playing, joggers and Dog walkers filled the park.  
Dean was surprisingly happy walking through the park. It was a nice change to all the broken down and falling apart houses and buildings they had been on hunts in lately But Deans happiness was short lived. In the distance something caught his eye. Running towards it he came to a stop and on the ground in front of him lay a huge raven coloured feather. Dean picked it up and stared at it for a moment. It was HUGE. There's no bird around here that has wings that big.

"DAMMIT" Dean shouted making some of the civilians look in his direction.

Dean picked up his phone and started the ring Sam. Dean got to wondering why he'd actually never seen Castiel's wings before or any other angels for that matter.

"Sam, I think I'm getting close, plus I think the demons might have made it before us" Dean huffed down the phone while jogging down the park path.

"How do you know?" Sam asked on the other end of the phone.

"Well I've just found a feather, either from a giant Raven or a Angel." Dean explained

"Hey are u on the east end of the park?" Sam asked

"Yeah going out the exit now. Why?" Dean wondered slowing down.

"I've just found out from a lady who works at the hardware store, that's the 'rough' area of his town. With the feather you've found too, I'm guessing were close. I'm on my way now. I'll meet you at the park exit in a few minutes." Sam hung up the phone and rushed to meet dean.

_It took a few minutes and Dean was getting impatient. Sam finally reached the south exit of the park and the boys started to walk down into the east end of the town._

Everywhere they looked they saw old abandoned houses, raided shops, drunken and suspicious looking people on the streets.

"Well aint this a nice area" Dean sarcastically pointed out.

"This could be like finding a needle in a haystack" Sam said quietly as to not draw to much attention to him or his brother.

The brothers walked along the streets for a couple of ours the boys getting more and more lost and with them needing to work quickly, they began the grow impatient. Passing a local bar they decided to head in, grab a drink and have a break whilst fishing for info. They sat at some bar stools at the front of the bar.

"Well that was a waste of time." Dean groaned gulping down his beverage.

"yeah I know, this town is huge how are we supposed to find him?" Sam complained back

"Anything I can help you boys with?" The bartender asked after overhearing the conversation.

"Yeah, actually! Know of anything weird or strange going on around here lately? " Sam Questioned, hoping the bartender new something.

"Hmmm" The barman hummed while quickly scanning his mind for anything unusual." Well a few miles up the road there's a abandoned mini mall, I think it belongs to a gang, and I mean you always hear weird things and rumours about what's going on up there but in the last few months people have heard screaming coming from inside." The barman casually told the boys polishing a glass.

The boys looked at each other and Dean quickly drank his beer.

"Thanks, that's actually exactly what we needed. Which was is the mall?" Dean smiled at the man, happy they were finally getting somewhere with this tiring ordeal.

"Just follow the road to the north about two miles up to road. Can't miss it"

With another quick thanks from the boys they took off as quick as they could.

"Cas, I think we've found out where Crowley's hiding out, so were gonna need you, pronto cos im guessing its infested with demons." Dean prayed as they quickly made their way to the mini mall.

They were getting Close enough to see the mini mall clearly now and they still had no answer from Cas.

"Jeez he's taking his time" Dean said impatiently.

"Cut him some slack Dean, he's got allot to deal with" Sam defended.

Dean wasn't really angry, just worried with the demons taking his feathers, they could have already summoned him, he could have been captured, tortured or might have even sealed him already. It made Dean edgy and worried. He just wanted to know Cas was okay and had control of himself.  
From the mini mall ahead, they heard an agonising scream in pain. The brothers sprinted to the source of the scream to find Balthazar finishing of a demon at the front. Many other dead demons lay scattered around the entrance. Once the Demon dropped to the floor Balthazar turned to face the boys.

"Really? You're the backup." Dean grunted

"You sure took your sweet time, oh well, better late than never I suppose" He teased

"How long have you known he was here? We've been busting our asses trying to help you all day! You could have told us!" Dean snapped angrily at Balthazar.

"Calm down grumpy we've only known for like thirty minutes, I was gonna go pick you up after I finished … well these guys" Balthazar said pointing at the motionless demons.

"Hey, where's Cas?" Sam asked noticing him nowhere in sight.

Balthazar walked through the doors of the mini mall ignoring Sam "Well you coming?" He asked.

They followed a path of floored demons through the mall, passing several old closed down shops that seems to have sold all different kind of 'average junk'. They noticed Castiel up ahead fighting with a another group of demons they rushed to help but by the time they got to him they had all been taken care off.

"You're on a roll today, very no- nonsense." Balthazar mused looking at the demons, but noticing something different in Cas. He was a lot less merciful and even though Cas had hidden the anger Balthazar could see it burning inside him.

Cas narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to the side alittle not understanding what Balthazar just said.

"I didn't roll on anything?" Cas told them, fairly confused

"Doesn't matter, shall we continue" Balthazar Replied.

They reached doors at the end of the row of shops, the group Castiel had taken care of a few minutes ago had been the last that attacked, which they all sensed was a little off. Nether the less , they continued through the doors and into the dining room, But again empty.

"What? Where are they all? This can't be right!" Dean sighed, alittle disheartened after getting himself ready for a fight. His wish was granted when two demons grabbed Dean and Sam from behind throwing them into the wall with a large thud. Dean Got up drawing the demon knife out from his belt and Sam grabbed an Iron stake that he had readied when they entered the mall.  
Balthazar and Cas rushed towards the brothers to help, But without warning a large hefty demon sucker punched Balthazar Knocking him to his side.

Cas Stopped in his tracks when a very smug looking Crowley stood in front of him.

"How nice of you to visit." He smiled with his hands placed in his pockets.  
Castiel Felt the anger almost burst out of him when he saw Crowley's smug face, The arsehole that had murdered his old friend and the demon that planned to bring the devastating force of the seal back into the world.

"You're going to pay for what you did Crowley. I'm not going to let you hurt any more angels and Ill rip you apart before you can seal any of us." Castiel Growled through gritted teeth.

Crowley walked right up to Cas, Face to face.

"Id like to see you try." He whispered through his smug grin.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Thanks sooo much for the reviews, favs and follows guys. They really do help me write more  
Okay so rated T in this chapter for all the violence and fighting.  
Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Dean and Sam, stood up from being thrown into the wall by Crowleys henchmen, weapons in hand they lunged for the demons. Dean managed to land a few punches on the demons face, drawing a small amount of blood from its lips. The demon frowned and grabbed the back of dean's neck and kneed him in the stomach. Suddenly Dean grabbed his knife, and as he rose up from being winded and shoved the demon knife through the demons chin. The demon started coughing up blood and the demon fell to the floor. Dean looked around and saw Sam finishing off his demon by shoving the iron stake through its chest.

Balthazar was still fighting the large demon. After the demon knocked Balthazar off his feet he teleported behind him and locked his arms around its neck to make the demon choke. Whilst chocking the demon Balthazar kicked the back of its knees, full force, making the demons legs buckle and fall on its knees. Balthazar released his arms, while the demon tried to catch his breath, the angel put his palm on the hefty demons head causing divine light to shine through its eyes and then flop onto the floor.

That's when the Winchesters and Balthazar all caught a glimpse at Castiel and Crowley Currently having a stare down.  
_ahhh this isn't going to be pretty. _Balthazar thought to himself slightly holding his breath.  
Dean saw them both and immediately walked towards the two to help but was stopped by Balthazar holding out his hand.

"You're gonna be that stupid? You really wanna get involved in that?" Balthazar quietly asked looking at dean and lowering his hand

"We can't just – " Sam started.

"Boys. Trust me when I say. You will just get in the way." The angel said seriously turning and focusing on his angel friend and demon. The lights started to flicker and the shatter causing glass to fall from the ceiling, luckily not causing anymore injury's but at this current time, Cas and Crowley couldn't care less.

"What you did with the lights there, that's pretty. Was that supposed to intimidate me? " Crowley smirked.

Castiel's eyes started to shine brighter blue, a white glow started to shine from the enraged angel. He still shook with anger and crowleys smug arsehole attitude wasn't helping at all.  
Crowleys eyes turned Red as he took his hand out of his pockets.

"You know what? When your friend Yustor - when he cried for help and when nobody came… that REEAALLY made me laugh" Crowley whispered trying to annoy the angel further, the look on his face was just too much fun.

At this moment the anger seamed to burst out of Cas. With all his force Cas pushed Crowley so powerfully that he sent him flying through the wall of the dining room. Cas gasped in anger.  
Behind him, Crowley appeared and brushed the concrete off his suit.  
"Okay" Crowley stated.

Cas turned around landing a huge punch to Crowley's chest but receiving a large gash in his arm from the demon thrusting a angel sword he stole from Yustor in his direction. Cas shook it off Lunging forward to Crowley, Again Crowley attempted to push the angel sword into Castiel's chest with dynamic effort. Cas Grabbed his arms pushing them up away from his chest. They both pushed to gain control, Crowley suddenly slammed his head onto the angel head butting him with much force Cas staggered back, Crowley charged at him and Cas fell onto his back. Crowley sprang ontop of him pounding his face full of his punches.  
Cas held out his hand to the side, a large iron table slammed into the side of Crowley knocking him away from Cas.  
Both got to their feet immediately. Cas teleported to the hole in the wall were Crowley had flown through and pulled off a large iron pipe that stuck out of the wall. Crowley snapped his fingers causing a spark then fire from the broken light above Cas to rain down on the angel causing his trench coat to burst into flame, with a flick of his arm his trench coat swung off his body and onto the ground.

The Winchesters were mesmerised by the fight, everything seemed so fast, they were now glad they didn't interfere but now they didn't know what they should do. They wanted to help there good friend nevertheless things were getting dangerous around the two. They all seemed to share that thought and backed up away from the two arch enemies.

Cas flicked his fingers up and the fire from the coat shot like a fire ball in the direction of Crowley which he barely avoided, Cas flung the iron pipe straight after and this Crowley didn't avoid, going straight through Crowleys arm getting stuck halfway, causing the demon to roar in pain. Crowley grabbed the iron, it burning his hand. He clenched his teeth and growled as he slowly pulled it out of his arm.

Dean clenched his fist in victory, Quietly Mouthing – take that ya son of a bitch- and smirking. Sam just rolled his eyes keeping an eye on the fight, not wanting to get to stoked about victory just yet.

Blood rushed from the demons arm and found it hard to move. He sneakily grabbed a chain from behind him, from a previous torture that had taken place there. Crowley appeared behind Cas and threw the chain around his neck pulling it tight with one hand. Cas tried to pull the chain away but it was too tight. Crowley clenched the angel sword, going in to stab his back. Cas closed his eyes and broke the chains using his strong pyrokinesis and then stumbled forward causing Crowley to miss his back and go straight through his leg making Cas yell loudly. The demon laughed and sharply pulled the sword back through his leg causing another sharp pain and a second yell of pain from the angel. Going in for another stab through the back, Cas turned round and suddenly grabbed Crowleys arm flinging him across the room, but Crowley landed on his feet. Cas tried to get some composure back whilst Crowley was at the opposite end of the room. It hurt to stand on his leg. They were both getting tired and were both losing a lot of blood.  
Cas lifted his hand and started to quickly chant something. The ceiling above Crowley started to rumble and fall off revealing a pipe in the ceiling, The pipe suddenly cracked, Cas stopped chanting. Water poured from the pipe above onto Crowley causing him to burn and almost hiss.  
Cas had blessed the water in the pipe above to turn it into holy water. Crowley stood back up and growled as the water had stopped stinging.

Without warning Dean and Sam were pushed and held against the wall by several more demons that had appeared seemingly out of no-were. They both struggled to be released but to no avail, there were to many demons holding them in place.  
Balthazar turned only for chains to be flung over his hand and legs, Balthazar gasped as the chains suddenly started to burn through his vessel.

"What the? CAS! "He shouted to warn his friend.

Cas turned to look at Balthazar, only for a similar chain to be thrown around his neck and arms separately so his arms were spread apart by another group of demons. The chain started to burn Cas aswell.

"What is this?" Cas gasped.

"Oh, like it? I figured it out while torturing your friend. Who would have thought that burning holy oil into these silver chains would be able to hold and burn angels? I must say. I'm so proud of myself." He smiled walking over to a table that was upright.

Crowley clicked his fingers again, A large silver bowl appeared on the table with what looked like blue and red smoke to be spilling out of it. He turned round to look at Cas and held up his hand that was full of black feathers.

"Yours? I presume? They really are lovely you must moisturise or something. "He smiled as he flung them into the bowl, to cause a small explosion of light and the smoke to turn grey and turn into a bubbling liquid in the bowl.

Cas suddenly caught on what was happening.

"No." He whispered, fear returning on his face. He suddenly began to pull on the chains uncontrollably not caring if they burned, the demons holding him were finding it hard to keep hold as the powerful angel attempted to free himself.

Sam, Dean and Balthazar could only watch in horror. They had no idea what was happening, instead they all struggled to free themselves from the demons to help their friend.

Crowley casually walked over to Castiel with the bowl in one hand, angel sword in the other and slammed the blunt end of the sword into his chest, this winded Cas and caused him to stop fighting to free himself.

Dropping the angel sword, Crowley Ripped open Cas's shirt but his hand into the grey liquid. He then placed his hand in the middle of the angel's chest and then started to speak ominously in Latin. This caught the brother's attention.  
"Dean… DEAN IT'S A SPELL HES SEALING CAS!" Sam cried in panic

"Crap, crap, crap!" Balthazar said angrily, unsuccessful in breaking the chain. The demons grabbed onto Balthazar to keep him still.

"CAS! This can't be happening! NOO!" Dean shouted. Dread seaming to grip tightly on his chest making it hard for Dean to breathe.

"Quiet! Watch" The demon demanded holding them tighter.

Crowley finished the spell Without warning the grey liquid seamed to crawl off crowleys hand and onto Castiel's chest. The angels eyes widened as he watched the mysterious substance carves its way into his chest.

"NOOOOOOO" He cried


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

Heres another Chapter guys : )  
Your reviews make me very happy! Which help me write quicker ^^  
Special thanks to **SPNAngelGirl** and **TerrorInYerBathtub **for both of you guys giving me amazing reviews! love it thanks guys!

* * *

"NOOOO" Cas cried as he watched the substance carve itself under his skin.

What looked like a giant spiked circle calved itself on Castiel's chest. Cas threw his head back as he started to growl in pain and anguish of the current situation. How could he have let this happen? How could he have let his feathers get taken, he was going to be used as Crowley weapon. Innocent lives…Dean… With what happened with his brother, he felt hopeless, it was so strong, like there was no way to stop it, but it didn't mean he couldn't try. From the circle on his chest, more marks were starting to cut themselves into the angel's body, Resembling barbed wire curved and wound around Cas's arms, legs and neck.

"CAS!" Dean shouted devastation filling his whole body with what was happening. He clenched his fist fighting back some tears. He had failed his friend! What was worse is that he couldn't even move to help him, or stab Crowley right through the chest like his whole body ached to do at this moment.

Balthazar Quickly closed his eyes and started to pray as quickly as he could.

"We have a massively bad situation. Anybody! Please help!" Balthazar prayed.

Castiel started panting deeply. His body started to pulse resembling a heart in the angels motion.  
Crowley nodded and the demons let go of the chains holding Cas, making him fall to the floor. Chains hung loosely over his body. There was a large cracking noise followed by several others when Castiel's ribs and bones started to move and replace themselves in his body and Letting out an ear splitting scream of pain.

Crowley grabbed Cas by his chin making the angel look at him.

"Stop resisting. You're changing already. "Crowley smirked. Crowley was losing vision from the fight from earlier. He needed this to be done soon so he could go recover.

Castiel replied by weakly spitting the blood coming from his mouth in Crowley's face, making the demon growl and drop his hold on the angels head.

A bright light caused Crowley to look from the side as trio of angels destroyed the demons holding Sam and Dean and freeing Balthazar from his chains. The brothers looked livid and the angels looked serious. The demon looked back at Cas. The deed was done, and no matter what he would turn, so now it was a waiting game.

"Ill see you soon." He Said in Castiel's direction and then vanished.

Dean and Sam rushed to Cas, Dean fell onto his knees and hoisted Cas up. Sam could only gasp at the state of Castiel's body and rush to remove the chains. The boys were devastated, the current pain Cas was in hurt them both deeply, This was a nightmare, he had been sealed and in a matter of time he would turn into a mindless killing machine controlled by Crowley. The boys looked at each other in a way that could only be described as determination to stop this. They would NOT lose their angel.

"Sam, Dean… Im so sorry" Cas panted through tearful eyes.

"We're going to help you Cas" Sam said as reassuring as he could.

"No, I can feel it inside my body and mind, I'm trying… so hard but its winning… I'm so sorry...I'm " He whispered Tears now starting to come through.

He reached weakly for the angel sword that Crowley had dropped on the floor and held it out towards Dean.

"It's the only way, PLEASE, while I'm weak." Cas pleaded

"DON'T BE STUPID" Dean Shouted in Castiel's direction." You think we're just going to give up on you and kill you!?" He roared with rage.

"Dean, it's the only way! I know, I was there last time it happened please. Stop being selfish!" Castiel's eyes now streamed remembering what happened last time, killing his beloved brother and the thought of himself losing control this time, knowing that if he could currently move, he would do it himself. Both the seal and the fight getting the best of him.

Behind them, the angels had finished off the rest of the demons and were looking at Castiel's current state.

"I Love our brother but… We have to. We all know what he will do. Cas even wanted that human too. We have to put him to rest." A angel started in a language only the angels could understand as to not alert the Winchesters.

Balthazar's head snapped in the direction of the angels. "Are you kidding me, didn't you see what just happened? They said they would find another way!" Balthazar shouted at the angels. Catching the boys attention even if it was in a language they couldn't understand.

The seal carved around Castiel without warning flashed red and burned with an enormous heat that even dean who was holding the angel up felt and burnt onto his hands making him wince. Even though it hurt, he wasn't going to drop his friend not for anything. Castiel clenched his teeth and screamed through them. The pain of the seal trying to take control was intense and for a second Sam and Dean saw Cas's Eyes turn red. This made their eyes widen in panic.

"He's getting worse, there's no other way!" The angel shouted back at Balthazar.

"We said that about the apocalypse. But these boys stopped it. Please brothers." Balthazar begged.

"The second he turns Balthazar… The second! He dies" He said after a moment though. They disappeared leaving only the four of them.

Cas closed his eyes as Balthazar rushed over to the boys.

"We need to go! Dean keep hold of Cas!" Balthazar told them putting his fingers on Sam and Deans forehead and immediately returning them to bobbies , having a rough landing in his living room. Giving bobby a shock, almost spilling his WhiskeyCoffee.

"What the hell?" He said shocked. Bobby took a look at Cas and slammed his hands on the table "BALLS! You let him get sealed!" He growled in the brother's direction. Dean looked at Bobby with pained eyes.

"Take him to the panic room NOW. I'll start demon proofing this place." Bobby demanded rushing out his chair.

Sam and Dean picked up Cas taking him to the Panic room and laying him on the bed whilst Balthazar helped bobby 'demon proofing' the house. Sam checked Cas's pulse.

"He's fine just unconscious… What are we gonna do dean?" Sam asked still in dis belief about what had just happened.

"I dunno Sammy. I really don't." Dean answered his voice croaking a little.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews, you guys are awesome : ) .  
Hope you like it!  
No flames please, if you don't like please just don't read ^^

* * *

"Okay, no demons should be able to get into this place, for a while at least." Balthazar reassured, walking into the living room and leaning against the wall. He looked down at the floor. It wasn't demons getting in that he was practically worried about. He bit the inside of his lip a little and tapped his fingers on the wall behind him. It was obvious to everyone he was getting nervous and for good reason. If they didn't find out some miraculous cure soon…there angel 'brother' was going to turn into an unstoppable creature that was completely controlled by evil. No, it wasn't demons getting in, Balthazar was worried about.

Beneath them, in the panic room Cas was stirring from his sleep. Gasping awake, immediately rose from his laying position, his head shooting round the room, seeing that he was at bobby's house, he immediately relaxed. He looked down at himself. Everything that had just happened wasn't a bad dream as he has hoped. His gently touched the engraving on his chest. It stung deeply. He hissed with pain and flopped back down to his laying position. He put his hands over his eyes to cover his building emotion. His instincts screamed for him to get as far away from the Winchesters as he could. But no matter were he fled Crowley would still find him and there was innocent lives all over the planet for king of hell to torture. This was the safest place to be. His chest jerked as thoughts of all the lost lives and innocents lost last time this happened. Now, this was going be him. He couldn't bare destroying and torturing the beauty that was innocent life, the guilt would kill him.

"Pathetic" A deep voice laughed at the foot of the bed making Cas shoot back up.

Stood at the foot of the bed was a smiling creature. He had never seen anything like it.  
Almost an exact double of himself, except his entire form was coal black, like a silhouette. Huge wings stood at this creature's side followed by eyes that shone red, and white fangs could be seen through his arrogant laughing. The creature moved in twitches and jerks, it did truly look terrifying and unstable.

"What are you?" Cas asked, getting off the bed and backing away from it, readying himself to fight.

"You don't recognise me? That hurts" It said with almost no emotion but continued to twitch in place "Im what your going to turn into" It continued, black smoke seeping from its wings.

"Never, I will never turn into something so foul" Cas disagreed poison dripped from the words.

The creature disappeared and Reappeared right in front of the angel pushing him onto the wall, with immense strength, that even the angel could break. The creature put a finger on Castiel's forehead.

"You can feel it cant you? Your starting losing yourself. Can you feel all that power? Let go, don't tell me you don't enjoy it." It teased showing its toothy grin again.

"QUIET!" Cas shouted lifting the bed and throwing it at the creature, attempting to get it to loosen its grip. The creature simply disappeared, and re appeared again making the bed miss slam into the wall.

Hearing a crash from downstairs, The Winchesters looked at each other in alarm. Getting up they rushed to the panic room followed by Balthazar and bobby.

"That's a yes then! It wont be long now" The creature almost bounced in joy.

The creature infuriated Cas, His engravings on his body shone red matching his anger. Something in the creatures words seamed to hit a saw spot with him. _He could feel immense power growing within him, it did feel favourable but no, he couldn't_.  
Cas shook his head.

"I will never turn into you" Cas growled.

The Brothers walked into the panic room as the angel spoke facing away from them and speaking to what looked like an empty wall to the men. Sam looked around keeping up his guard and holding the demon knife ready to strike and Dean scuffed his nose and shrugged at his brother, not seeing anything strange expect their angel friend talking to himself.

"Cas?" Dean approached their angel carefully placing a hand of his angels shoulder.

Cas swung around, punching Dean sending him across the room. Dean grumped, winded from the attack, everyone stopped in there place at seeing Cas, his eyes were full red, his marks on his body were also glowing.

"I won't become you" Cas growled at Dean, walking slowly towards him raising his hand to attack.

Dean's heart almost skipped a beat looking at Cas, his eyes looked like Crowley's. Dean's mouth hung open but no words escaped, dean couldn't fathom the mixed feelings that hurled inside him. _Was he too late?_ Realisation dawned on the brother, _maybe the angels were right. What if there was no way. He couldn't bare loosing more family. _Dean punched the floor beneath him.

"DAMMIT CAS!" he shouted

Sam Hurried in front of his brother holding up the knife.

"Cas what are you doing? Stop! Please!" He pleaded, really unsure of what he should do., not wanting to hurt there friend but not wanting Dean to get hurt either.

To the poor angel, the men and Balthazar all looked like the silhouetted creatures that plagued him. His mind was starting to play tricks on him and corrupt but poor Cas was oblivious to it all, determined to destroy the creatures.

"I'll be right back." Balthazar Hurried disappearing from the room.

"What the hell?" Sam shrugged blinking.

"You better come back you douche!" Dean Shouted shocked that Balthazar left them with the enraged angel.

Cas started to twitch as he walked closer to Sam but suddenly dragged back.  
Balthazar reappeared and brought back the angel stopping chains Crowley had made swinging it around Castiel. Sam and Bobby rushed to take the chain off Balthazar as his hands started to burn.

"Keep him still" Balthazar warned walking in front of Cas.

The angel rolled up his sleeve. He was going take a look at the other angel's soul. Maybe it would give him a clue how to stop this.

Balthazar put his hand in the middle of the engraved circle on Castiel's chest, then shoved his hand with abundant force through it, Balthazar eyes started to glow along with Castiel's, He started to twitch and jerk more clearly getting a lot more angry and irrational.

"Balthazar… You might wanna stop that!" Dean warned.

Before he could say anything back, his hand was forcefully pushed out of Castiel's chest making him stumble back.

Balthazar looked like he was frozen on the spot while Castiel recovered from the unpleasant experience.

"What did you see?" Bobby questioned.

"Its his true form, his true angel form. Its turning also. I though it may just have something to do with the vessel, but those markings along his body, in reality, there holding down his true form and poisoning it, turning it fierce and hostel. Im all out of ideas" Balthazar said quietly in dismay at what he had just witnessed.

Castiel rose from his crouched form, Small pieces of the angels hair has started to stand on end and turn white, and what looked like a grey rash had started to form on the angels face.

Dean didn't quiet know what he was about to do but he wasn't going to give up on him like Balthazar seamed to had done. He slowly walked towards Cas as slowly and carefully as he could, almost like approaching a wild animal, being carefull not to make any sudden movements.

"What are you doing, idgit?" Bobby pressed. Dean ignored him.

"Cas, I know you can hear me come on man, your stronger than this, I don't wanna lose you! Please fight it. An arsehole like Crowley, he can never control you!" Dean demanded, tears growing in his eyes, Placing his burnt hand from earlier unknowingly on the circular engraving on his chest.

Everyone held there breath, In the still moment waiting for the angels reaction.  
As Deans hand rested on his chest the burn on his hand started to hurt and the marks on the angels body stopped glowing. Castiel's eyes turned back blue. He stared deeply at Dean in front of him and noticed blood seeping from his mouth from the hit earlier.  
Castiel realised what has happened and looked at pain with guilty eyes.

"Im so so sorry Dean" He whispered confusion and guilt layered his voice.

Everyone let out a sigh in relief.  
Dean nodded; Sam and Bobby dropped the chains.

"Cas, what happened?" Sam enquired, worried about him.

Cas was so frustrated with himself, and furious that his mind had blinded his perception and he had hurt his best friend. He let out a frustrated Shout.

"You should have killed me!" He shouted "Im Going to turn and I cant stop it! People are going to die!" Tears started streaming down his face, tears of frustrating, fear and hopelessness. "Dean, Sam I can't handle hurting kind, souls I cant!" he panted.

Balthazar and Cas suddenly turned and looked out the door of the panic room, interrupting Cas mid sentence.

"We have a problem!" Balthazar affirmed.

"Huh? What is it? " Sam questioned

"Crowley's coming…" Cas answered.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

Sorry for not updating for a while, I plan to update in the next couple of days again too!  
Thanks for reviewing and faving my story : ) really helps me write. You guys are awesome!  
No flames please, if you don't like just don't read please ^^  
Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Crowley's coming" Balthazar repeated looking towards the brother with a questioned look of what they should do.

"Balthazar, take Cas and go, before Crowley gets to him." Dean ordered at the angels.

"No, that's a really bad idea" Balthazar refused.

"I agree, if I start to turn again I could hurt or kill Balthazar and escape and then Crowley would find me anyway." Cas explained.

"I guess were facing him head on then" Sam with an apprehensive tone.

Bobby grabbed several knives, iron stakes and bottles of holy water and handed them to Dean and Sam so they could arm themselves.  
Without warning, the ground beneath them began to shake, Upstairs windows started to smash and forceful gales of wind blew through, rendering the salt useless. With a loud burst and cracking noise, the roof above them started splitting piercing every single devil trap and spell covering the old house, except for the sturdy panic room.

They all stood ready for anything, but with this sort of power, they knew there was allot of black eyes freaks coming accompanied by a determined king off hell, determined to get his hands on the increasingly unstable angel. Dean and Sam both knew they were going to give everything they had to stop Crowley from getting near Cas.

Slow footsteps started to descend down the basement stairs. As they got closer, Castiel's mind started to pound with tremendous pain, Falling to his knees he grabbing his head.

"Get out of my head" He growled thunderously

"Cas?," Dean gasped rushing over and kneeling over. "Hang in there! Come on" He tried, fearing for his angel.

"So how's feathers feeling?" Crowley smiled, walking right up to the door of the panic room.

"How about you kiss my ass?" Dean roared, getting up and standing in front of Castiel protectively. Balthazar joined him.

"I don't swing that way. Maybe you could ask your angel? Oh wait, he's my angel now. Doesn't matter" Crowley laughed.

The boys gripped there stakes and knives tighter, beginning to get infuriated by the smug demon.

"Well can't stay here and play boys, I have a schedule to keep." Crowley sighed.

Crowley clenched his fist and the weapons suddenly burst into flames causing the three men to drop them. The demon then flicked his wrist causing the stakes and knives to fly out of the room and onto the floor behind him but catching one in his hand. Throwing it onto the devils trap in the room with great impact breaking the Sigel, he took a step in. Sam and Dean stepped into action but were stopped by Crowley Flinging Dean into Sam and sending them crashing into the Panic room wall. Bobby grabbed the knife on the floor and swung for the demon but dodging it, Crowley grabbed the old hunter's shirt and flung him out of the room with a thud and a groan. Hesitantly, Balthazar summoned his angel sword, but in the blink of an eye Crowley was behind the angel. With quick relaxes The angel turned and attempted to stab Crowley in the side. The Demon dodged and from behind the angel chains that were foolishly left on the floor were swung around Balthazar by two of Crowley's lackeys. Balthazar hissed as the chains started to burn through his clothes and the lackeys pulled and jerked with hefty force knocking Balthazar back and out of the panic room.  
With a raise of his hand Crowley slammed the panic room door shut and locked it from his side.  
Still inside the room Dean and Sam were recovering from being thrown against each other only to be met by the lackeys.  
Outside the angel attempted to teleport back into the room but was surrounded by several lower level demons.

Cas will still kneeled on the floor, the closer Crowley got the larger the dark force within him grew, Screaming from inside to be freed, the angel holding it back with all he could muster, but his energy being quickly drained and converted into the force. Crowley kneeled down and met Castiel's gaze.

"Not so strong now are you" Crowley said quietly at the angel.

Grabbing Balthazar's angel blade was dropped on the floor, swung it round and stabbed the demon through the chest, Then from behind Sam stabbed it in the back with the demon knife. The demon dropped to the floor as the other lackey went for Sam. Dean pulled the sword out the other demons chest and went for Crowley.

"Im sick of you. Can't you see Im BUSY" Crowley Shouted without moving from his position and flinging Dean against the wall, dropping the blade.

Getting up from his position Crowley grabbed the angel sword and slashed the palm of his hand.

"I missed the vital ingredient. Good job I got here before you went completely mental eh?" Crowley hummed almost in victory.

Something clicked inside of Deans mind, When he but his hand on the engraving on Castiel's chest he calmed down.

"Dean! Blood locks the seal, whoevers blood locks the seal, controls Cas!" Sam panted from the other side of the room, just finishing off the demon.

Hearing this, Castiel stood up slowly, the dark power was metaphorically banging against the door to get free. What was scarier is that parts of his brain liked the feeling and it was starting to feel good. Cas was certain it was the seal and resisted as best he could.

"You.. Wont… Not… Gonna… Let" Cas stuttered using his remaining energy raised his hand and pushed Crowley against the wall of the room. This was there chance, Not having anything to cut his hand with, he sank his teeth into his palm.  
Suddenly Cas dropped his hand freeing Crowley, For Dean everything seemed to turn into slow motion. Teleporting in front of Cas and knocking Dean away, off his feet, Crowley pressed his hand against Castiel's chest.

Castiel stood motionless with widened eyes, The blood from Crowley's hand seeped completely around Castiels chest and back forming a circle. The swerving pattern engraved all over his body started to pulse red.

Castiel slowly looked over at Dean, piercing blue eyes seamed to shoot through his soul. He had failed, completely failed… one of his best friends, _again_. The fear in the eyes of the super strong willed and bodied angel gripped his heart and left him breathless.  
Sam looked around desperately for something to help.

"Dean… Sam" Cas said looking towards each of them.

"Im sorry" He whispered.

Dropping his hand Crowley stepped back, Castiel started to twitch and jerk rashly, He panted and moaned under his breath as a grey rash appeared onto his face and spread at an alarming rate, His eyes flickered and turned red. Castiel had lost the battle, the dark power Burst out of him like a explosion. Feeling the immense power, Crowley was astonished, the power was so strong and now, he had control, it was all his, a large smirk appeared on the demons face.

Outside , Bobby and Balthazar had taken care of the Lower-class demons and were working to get the door open, pulling pushing even with angel strength didn't help.  
Balthazar Could feel the dark power, and he was getting desperate, His friend was long past help and he knew it, but he needed to get him away from Crowley somehow, he couldn't lose his brother. He pounded on the iron door of the panic room, as hard as he could.

It was a laud laughing that broke them all out of their day dreaming.  
Cas started to laugh, in a strangely demonic way, The angels teeth, began to visibly grow and sharpen, Large claws seamed to sprout from the tips of his fingers. Pieces of the angel's dark hair stood up and turned white. Crouching over, he stopped laughing; he clenched his teeth in pain as a pair of vast, immense, magnificent jet black wings broke free from the angels back.

This was the first time they had ever seen angels wings, and they were stunning but this wasn't time.  
There was a crash as Balthazar finally broke down the door that was locked by Crowley. The sight of the corrupted beast that was Castiel made him, an angel feel physically sick.

"Just in time," Crowley said happily. "Let's see… Sick him, Destroy him! Or something" Crowley spoke could hardly contain his joy.

The speed of the corrupted angel was incredible no one even saw him move before he had Balthazar on the floor, Castiel on top of him, with his claws about to enter his friends throat.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

Yey! So happy with the great feedback and follows im getting! Thanks guy your rock!  
Another Big thanks to **SPNAngelGirl**, your reviews inspire me to write the next chapter : )

Hope you all like it, If you don't like it, just don't read please! ^^

* * *

"Just in time," Crowley said happily. "Let's see… Sick him, Destroy him! Or something" Crowley spoke could hardly contain his joy.

The speed of the corrupted angel was incredible no one even saw him move before he had Balthazar on the floor, Castiel on top of him, with his claws about to enter his friend's throat, time seemed to stand still, the corrupted angel shook. Something was stopping him from digging those sharp black knives into his friend. Balthazar had just got to grips with what had just happened, He tried to struggle or even teleport free but the angel above him was stopping it. He could feel the dark power that had engulfed his brother, it was immense and the sheer pressure of it felt like it was crushing him.

"KILL HIM" Crowley shouted noticing the hesitation.

Castiel started to twitch and his red eyes narrowed, whatever held him back last time had gone. He drew back his hand a toothy smile swept across Castiel's face, this sent a shiver up Balthazar's spine. Cas lunged towards Balthazar. The angel struggled more, unable to escape. He closed his eyes tight ready to take the blow. Thinking quickly Sam grabbed the angel chain from the floor and threw it towards bobby who threw it around Cas, Attempting to pull the corrupted angel back but failing only moving him a few inches but just enough so the claws went into Balthazar's shoulders instead of his neck. The angel cried in pain as what felt like knives went through bone like it was butter. Crowley Scowled and threw Sam against the wall. Dean swung for the king of hell but he merely scoffed and grabbed Dean's neck slamming him onto the floor. Castiel slowly turned his head to stare at the old hunter that through off his aim. Bobby stepped back, as what seemed like a deep growl came from Cas.

"Crap" Bobby anxiously gasped.

"Boss!" A Large demon in a dirty suit appeared in front of Crowley. "Angels, are coming!" He continued, with a nervous look.

The king of hell scowled down at the two brothers, He wanted to test his new weapon, but angels would be a bigger test of strength. He let go of Dean, the brother gasping in air to catch his breath back.

"Hey" Crowley shouted at Cas making the angel glance between Bobby and the demon.  
"Follow me" He ordered and disappeared from the panic room.

Dean watched his best friend almost in agony, this terrible monster his once beautiful friend had become was sickening and made his strong hunter heart heavy. The angel and the hunter eyes met for a single moment, Dean could see everything, the pure dark force possessing the angel, the ultimate control Crowley had over his friend, and his failure to help out HIS angel when he needed him. All the hope left Dean when he looked into those corrupt eyes. Cas was gone. He couldn't look a second longer, closing his eyes before the tears could form. Weakness was not something he wanted Bobby and Sam to see again.  
Cas Disappeared following Crowley.

The Room feel silent except for Balthazar sitting up clutching his shoulder, teeth gritting together. They all avoided each other's eyes, it wasn't just Dean who had failed. It felt like a part of the family had just been taken, they felt ashamed, disappointed and a little embarrassed at how badly they got their asses whopped.  
Brushing himself off Sam walked over and helped Dean up from the ground. Dean avoided Sam's eyes but it was obvious his brother was more than upset, the red forming in his eyes was unavoidable. The Elder brother walked out the panic room without a word.

"Were all screwed all of us… Cas is going to destroy everything. We should have-"Balthazar was interrupted by Dean grabbing his collar and pulling him up to face him.

"Cas isn't destroying anything, its Crowley who's cracking the whip. So don't you dare finish that sentence, DON'T, because if your just gonna give up on your brother like that, I don't want you anywhere near me. Get the hell out of my sight" Dean said in a fierce tone, dropping the angel.

"What are we gonna do? How are we supposed to find them now?" Sam sighed not really sure what to do with himself after all that had happened. He was also angry and a little torn up about their friend.

"They haven't gone too far. There in the yard…"Balthazar answered healing his shoulder wound.

"What?" Dean asked with a questioned frown.

* * *

Crowley leant on one off the old cars that were scattered around the yard; hands in his pockets, with Castiel crouched on the roof of the car, his wings curved round his body, head facing down looking at Crowley.

With a flutter of what sounded like many wings, a group of angels descended on the messy yard. All stood strictly and dressed in smart suits. One of the angels stepped started to walk towards Crowley. He was mid height, With blonde brushed back hair, he wore a Grey suit, dim shirt and white tie.  
Castiels head snapped forward towards the angel approaching his new master, stretching out his wings he stood from his crouched position, making the blonde angel stop in his tracks and stare.

"To what do we owe the pleasure? Apha" Crowley beamed at the angel.

Ignoring the demon Apha looked up at Castiel, a saddened gasped escaped his lips.

"Brother… What has this foul creature done to you?" Apha asked looking up at Cas.

Crowley frowned from the comment and being ignored, it had been a rough day, and his patients were thin. As the demon got annoyed, Castiel started to twitch, the angel could feel the demons anger, it made the dark power in him itch and grow inside him. The demon noticed the change and smiled.

"It's such an improvement right?" Crowley teased at the angel.

Sam, Dean and Bobby pushed open the door and ran into the yard followed by Balthazar behind them. In front of the hunters, a tense scene was kicking off. A group full of what looked like livid angels, Crowley being the smug bastard he is, and the beast that was Cas, stood full, wings out fully and ready to attack, looked like a force to be truly reckoned with.

"I can't see this ending well" Sam gulped. He wanted to help Cas, but he wasn't going to get in the way of these massive forces. They all knew better than that.

"You're a stain on this earth, you controlling, foul demon! You've crossed the line, you pathetic, feeble, mindless monster" Apha spat at Crowley. Anger high in the angel's voice.

The air suddenly felt heavy to everyone, Castiel started to jerk and twitch more frequently and violently in reaction the Crowley's raising anger, even though the demon hid it through his usual smug face.

"Be careful what you say to me, angel!" Crowley threatened.

"Did I hurt your feelings, I loved my brother, but I know he's gone. I'm not scared of you. Im not scared of my brother." Apha snorted back.

"Well you see, straightjacket here" He started nodding in Castiel's direction "The more you piss me off, the more he wants to sink his claws into your feathery little hide." Crowley calmly smiled at Apha.

"So let him try! We will take him down easy" Apha Laughed at the demon, the group of angels started to approach them.

"Are you an idiot?! You're gonna get crushed!" Dean yelled at Apha attempting to give some sort of warning.

"Quiet human, this is out of your hands! We can handle this." The angel confidently replied.

"Please Apha, Listen to him!" Balthazar begged.

"No, the time we gave you is up. We have to fix this now" Apha answered back.

"Cas…"Dean whispered closing his eyes.

"Please, Dean… Please, stop me, Help me" Something Whispered through the wind to the older brother. Deans head shot up looking at the angel stood on top of the old car but there was no change. He was still corrupted, twitching and ready to fight.

"What the hell? Did you hear that?" Dean asked his brother.

"Hear what?" Sam asked back, confused.

"Well demon? Lost your bark?" Apha grunted turning his back on them.

"GO!" Crowley Shouted!

Without a moment's hesitation Cas Leapt of the roof of the car with tremendous speed heading straight for Apha and the group of angels.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N

Okay! Here's the next chapter : )  
This one has quite a lot of violence in it!  
Hope you like it, please review : ) but no flames please! If you don't like, please just don't read! ^^

* * *

"Well demon? Lost your bark?" Apha grunted turning his back on them.

"GO!" Crowley Shouted!

Without a moment's hesitation Cas Leapt of the roof of the car with tremendous speed heading straight for Apha and the group of angels, just before Castiel's sharp black claws could penetrate into Alpha's chest the blonde angel just managed to stumble out the way, Cas didn't stop however and sunk his claws straight into the angel behind him.

"HOLY CRAP" Dean shouted in semi shock of the speed and obedience of the angel.

"The hell are we gonna stop him?" Bobby thought out loud.

Cas pulled out his claws and with brutal force and slashed the angel furiously before sending his claws deep through the angels heart. Blood poured from the angel's mouth as it fell to the floor, it looked more like a gory mess than an actual body as a bright light shone and wings were burnt into the ground.

Angels surrounded armed with their swords as Cas as he wiped off the blood from his face.

Dean's face was stoic; he couldn't take his eyes off his friend, even though watching Cas like this made him want to throw up. He was stronger than anything they had faced head on; they could all be killed in a snap of Crowley's fingers. They needed to fight him but Dean couldn't bare the thought of sending a sword through his friend, when it wasn't even his choice to be doing these things.

"We can't let them kill Cas!" Sam said looking at Dean hoping for a plan.

"You don't need to worry about your ex-angel boys, Maybe you should be worried about yourselves" Crowley said to the boys without even looking at them

This broke Dean out of his daydream as the brothers realised they needed to go.

Castiel grinned as another angel behind in went in to stab him with an angel blade, without a glance Cas swerved and snatched the silver dagger right from the angels hand, With a sharp kick to the angels rips, it went flying through a rusted truck in the distance. Gracefully turning again, Castiel threw the angel blade with enormous might through the angel attempting to land a blow to his face and into another angels head that moved for a brief second behind him.

The boys could barely sea with the bright light erupting one after another.

"I reckon it's time we high tail it out of here!" Bobby Shot at Balthazar who looked stunned at what was happening.

Balthazar Nodded looking at Bobby.

Crowley was ecstatic, his face beamed a victorious smile, the other angels couldn't even land a blow on Cas, it felt too good to be true. What a weapon he had. This power was all his. Nothing could stop him. To Crowley, watching corrupted Cas in action was like watching art.

Apha watched in horror as his garrison fell quickly one by one. Fear shot down his spine at the power that Cas had, he knew that with his brothers and sisters going down so easily, he didn't have a chance.

"STOP YOUR BEAST!" Apha shouted in outrage.

Crowley couldn't help but laugh "I'm still waiting for you to take him down easy" He grinned at Apha.

Apha flinched as he felt a shift in air and a presence behind him. Cas grabbed Apha by the neck and lifted him up. He gasped for air as he started punching Castiel in the face to try and get loose but he didn't even blink. Apha started to choke, without warning the corrupted angel flung Apha onto the car next to Crowley.  
The angel that he had kicked through the truck and had dizzily stabbed the angel sword throw Castiel's wing. Gritting his newly sharp teeth Cas slowly pulled the sword out of his wing and tossed it towards his new master, who without hesitation stuck it through Apha.  
Cas turned round to face the angel. He hissed in pain and jumped back a few feet before raising his hands. He grasped his hands together quickly which made two large cars from the yard smash together with the angel in the middle with a loud crash.

Crowley started to clap as Cas shook his wings Shaking off all the blood that had splattered onto them.

"Boys we have to run. NOW!" Balthazar urged.

"We can't just let him get away with Cas like this?!" Dean argued.

"Dean he's right, we won't be able to help him if were dead!" Sam answered back.

"You heard what Crowley said!" Bobby growled at Dean.

"Fine" Dean spat in frustration.

Sam grabbed hold of Bobby as Balthazar touched the boy's heads with his fingers.

Just before they disappeared Dean caught sight of Castiel's face, No emotion could be seen but tears streamed down the angels face.

"We're gonna help you. Just hang in there" Dean whispered so quietly he could barely hear it.

Cas looked at Dean as if he heard what he has whispered, and just for the briefest second, his eyes turned back to his usual vivid blue eyes then back to red as the boys disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N

I apologize for not updating this last month, with the Christmas rush I had lots of hours at my job, and didn't have time to update. Now that its new year and its a lot quieter I don't have as many hours and can update more often : ) Hope you like the new chapter!  
No flames please, If you don't like it Please just don't read ^^

* * *

Dean leant on an old 3 wheeled rusted car in Bobbie's yard. Catching his missing breath, he looked up at the sky, blood red in colour with a black barbed wire pattern stretching across the entire skyscape.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead and gun drawn, his eyes flashed around the yard. Weaving in and out of broken cars and trucks, attempting to escape the yard and desperately get to his beloved impala. From behind, the sound of wings and a crash of metal hitting the ground caused Dean to flinch and clench his gun up to his chest. Swirling around on the heel of his foot, he let out his held breath he relaxed. Nothing, just a group of crows.

"Please, Dean… Please, stop me, Help me" The wind seamed to whisper as it blew through the broken windows and rusted hoods of the vehicles.

Dean clenched his teeth and slammed his fist down on the roof of a car,

"Dammit" He said under his breath as he closed his eyes.

"You shouldn't let your guard down so easily" A deep voice behind him growled at him. So close he could feel the breath on his neck. Dean Froze, he knew that voice…usually the voice of solution and righteousness, but now that voice sent shivers down his spine; he would do anything for it to disappear.

"Cas…Please" Dean hitched a breath, turning to face him.

"DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD" The corrupted angel shouted as he grabbed dean by his shirt and held him against the car. Dean faced away he couldn't look at Cas when he looked so evil. He could bare it.

"Look at me" Cas demanded but with no reaction from Dean. "I SAID LOOK AT ME" He shouted his grip tightening on Dean. The hunter turned his head to look at his friend. His red eyes cut through him like the sharpest daggers.

"I NEEDED YOU AND YOU FAILED ME" He roared at Dean

"I'm sorry" Dean answered

"IVE ALREADY KILLED MY BROTHERS BECAUSE YOUR SELFISH!" Cas continued.

"I'm sorry" Dean repeated, he couldn't find any other words but those.

"IM GOING TO KILL EVERYTHING I CARE FOR AND I CANT EVEN STOP MYSELF" Cas shouted angrily.

"I'm Sorry" Dean whispered, tears now starting to form.

"You left me…You ran… and now I have to obey the king of hells every command."  
Dean didn't answer instead tears fell from his face.

"I thought I was family" The corrupted angel smiled as he raised his clawed hand.

Dean closed his eyes; he couldn't even struggle against the angel's re-enforced hold on him.

The angel suddenly Gasped and Growled and let go of Dean, falling on his behind with a thud. He looked up at the angel. His eyes were back to the stunning blue and the grey completion had left, but instead bruises and cuts were its replacement.

"CAS?" Dean asked shocked as he scrambled to his feet.

"Dean, I can't hold it for long! You're Dreaming! It's the only way I can reach you, buts it's dangerous… I…can't…control myself, I can enter your dream, but the curse follows me." He gasped trying to keep the evil down for just a little longer. "Listen, Crowley He's going to kill all of the angels, and then take over heaven, I am fighting against the curse with everything I have but its strong , if I destroy it in my mind, the curse might-" Suddenly Cas stopped mid-sentence and looked down.

"Might?" Dean asked carefully.

"Its Castiel's Quiet time now" The angel laughed as his grey face looked towards Dean.  
The angel lunged towards him.

Dean gasped awake and rose up from a dusty stained couch.

"Nightmare?" Sam was sat in a chair opposite on his laptop. He looked at his brother with concern.

The older brother didn't answer as he rubbed his face and grumbled.

"Wanna talk about it?" Sam asked kindly.

Bobby looked over from a table in the far corner.

_Balthazar had teleported them to a small town a few states away, They had found an abandoned house just outside the town and decided to hold up there. Balthazar then left, saying that he wanted to check up on a few things._

"Cas came to me in my dream" Dean stretched up from the sofa, attempting to forget all the terrible things the corrupted angel had said in the dream. He grabbed his half empty bottle of whiskey from the table and took a swig, wanting to drown the guilt in alcohol.

"He did? Is he okay? What happened? "Sam asked quickly.

"Slow down boy" Bobby interrupted Sam.

"I get attacked at first, before our Cas gained control." He stopped and took another mouthful. Bobby and Sam were listening intently." He Said Crowley's going after the angel and then he was going to take heaven." Dean explained sitting at the table with Bobby.

"Balls!" Bobby growled.

"It's the perfect time to… Three archangels are dead. Cas said it took several to bring of them to bring the last guy down. Now there's only Raphael. It will be a cake walk." Sam thought out loud.

"Thanks Sam, that makes me feel so much better." Dean shot a glare at Sam, The youngest brother just shrugged.

"We can't let Crowley do this, Can ya imagine would he would do to heaven? And all the souls of the good up there! "Bobby stated to the boys.

"How? If there doing it up in heaven, we would have to find a way to get there… I don't want to die again!" Dean asked Bobby.

A flutter of wings was heard and Balthazar walked out of the corridor.

"Were screwed." Balthazar said calmly and he strolled through the front room and sat on the couch.

"Yeah… We know." Sam said closing his laptop

Crowley stood over a large but unused Pot in an abandoned factory, hanging chains clanked and pipes creaked. Moonlight Shone through the small factory windows. The demon threw Ingredients into the pot. In the darkness a great number of demons were getting restless but were under the king of hells command.

He looked over at his new 'pet'

"Call all your feathery friends. Let's get this party started." He ordered.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N

Here's the next chapter! : )  
Hope you like and Review!  
No flames please, If you don't like please just don't read ^^

* * *

"I'm going to have to go warn heaven…Before Cas and Crowley can get up there. Raphael, being the arrogant arse he is, thinks he can take Cas down. I'm guessing nobody's preparing any type of defence up there." Balthazar apprehensively told the boys. The angel looked down, his foot tapping and hands fiddling. The truth was that even though he was keeping up a brave face, he was shaking down to his grace. There are not as many angels as last time; Crowley could easily take over heaven.

"Like, angel central heaven?" Bobby asked the anxious angel.

Balthazar silently nodded, looking at the floor.

"Well, maybe we should come with you?" Sam hesitantly asked.

Balthazar shot an amused look at Sam, Who intern shrugged the amused eyes off.

"You really want to go to that part of heaven? After all the trouble you caused during the apocalypse? Not to mention, that your eyes and ears would probably explode." Balthazar laughed.

"We've been to heaven before!" Sam objected getting annoyed at the sceptical angel.

"Yeah, cant u does something about us not being able to hear or see you guys? "Dean asked.

"There is a way… But I've 'personally' never done it before! It could kill you!" Balthazar doubtfully answered.

"Angels, in the past have done some pretty gruesome things to us, stronger ones than you… I think we can take it." Dean grunted at the angel, he could feel a burning hot glare burning into the back of his head.

"What you going to do about the angels when you get up there?" Balthazar asked offended, fire in his voice.

"Angels on Cas's side won't hurt us, Raphael won't kill us, if he wants the apocalypse back on, he needs us. Worst he can do is bring us back to life…" Sam attempted to convince the angel.

Balthazar sighed, defeated by the Winchesters.  
'_These two annoyingly persistent men could get absolute anything they wanted in life_' The angel shook his head and snickered.

* * *

A cold breeze leaked and quietly howled as it crept its way into the old factory through the cracks in the crumbling brickwork.

Castiel stood next to the king of hell, moonlight flushed from his grey skin. As told, started to chant enochian, without warning the machinery dotted roughly around the factory started to bump and hum switching on as unknown power filled the factory.  
Stopping mid-sentence Castiel turned his head and seamed to follow an invisible force. Snapping his head back forward, he clenched his fists. Crowley watched calmly as power filled the atmosphere and Castiel's head moved franticly around the large room.  
With a large flash and ear bursting sound, In front of them stood Raphael. Lighting shot from his vessel before fading, behind him stood several angels in average looking vessels.

"Well, well, well I never knew you were so weak and stupid enough to actually get captured like this Castiel. You really are not worthy of leading heaven." Raphael mused as he looked at the turned angel, a smile almost forming on the arc-angels lips.

The turned angel scowled and growled at Raphael. Cas started to twitch frequently and unclenched his fists showing his claws.

Crowley looked at Cas with a serious expression '_wait'_he ordered silently.

The corrupted angel calmed and stopped twitching. Raphael noticed this and laughed.

"So you're the arrogant prick who's leading the upstairs these days? Honestly I'm not impressed. Michael and the other two, a force to be reckoned with HA but you, you're like a pee stained blanket" Crowley said, attempting to get a reaction out of the arc-angel.

"I don't usually speak to lesser being than myself and I'm already breaking that rule by speaking to Castiel, I'm not going to speak to you as well." Raphael emotionlessly spoke.

Crowley raised an eyebrow. "Your all so dull… do you know that?" Crowley answered back.

"Enough talk! Kill Castiel and the demon controlling him" Raphael ordered his angel followers.

The angels charged forward towards Crowley and Cas only to be met and fought by the hidden demons.

Crowley nodded at the corrupt angel. In a flash Cas was stood in front on the arc-angel smiling a toothy grin.

* * *

"Ready?" Balthazar asked Dean.

The angel stood in front the hunter, one hand over Dean's ear and another hand over one of his eyes.

"Yep. Just do it." Dean readied himself, tensing his face.

"Okay, you're a human, so not so hard or a crack your skull and kill you" Balthazar reminded himself breathing slowly.  
"Greeeaaatt" Dean said, starting to panic a little.

Taking in a deep breath, the angel's eyes and hands started to glow. Then suddenly Balthazar flung his head onto Deans landing a colossal head-butt. Shouting in pain Dean stumbled back. His eyes suddenly started to glow bright green for a few moments before fading.

"That friggin hurt" Dean hissed.

"Stop whining you're not dead! Plus your eyes glowed so that's a sign it worked" Balthazar smiled victoriously. "Right I can do one more time, your turn Sam!" Balthazar cracked his neck walking towards Sam.

"It hurts" Dean smiled at Sam

"Thanks Dean. That makes me feel soooo much better! " Sam sarcastically smiled back.

Dean sat back down next to Bobby on the table, grabbing his drink, something for the pain as the angel did the same to Sam. Swearing in pain Sam rubbed his head as his eyes also started to glow for a moment.

"That really sucked" Sam squinted.

"Why do you not look like monstro now? You look the same." Dean asked Balthazar.

"I'm in my vessel. DUH, but you can witness heaven now without exploding. So that's a plus. You know you're gonna have to die to get there right? Then being the stand-up guy I am, I'm gonna have to come to both your heavens and pick your asses up. I do too much for you both! SERIOUSLY. Hassles both of you."

"Peachy. Dying feels so great… wait, NO! there must be another way." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Dean , come on! Do you want Cas back? Plus I'm sure Cas will bring us back, when he's well.. Cas again" Sam said uncertain.

"I don't know how you're gonna die, I can't do it! You can't kill yourself if you want up there." Balthazar explained.

* * *

Castiel was blocking each and every single of Raphael's hits with ease. The arc-angel was beginning to get angry and frustrated.  
Castiel punched him back sending him flying into one of the machine's, just missing the saw blades behind him. Cas Leapt forward and grabbed him by the throat and started to try and push him into the blades behind. Raphael was using every last piece of his strength to push back and get out of Castiel's grasp and away from the blades. He had misjudged the power of the seal tremendously.

He Knew Cas had the upper hand and here on earth in his current vessel he didn't stand a chance. He needed to flee and quickly. Heaven needed to be defended against this and he needed many numbers of angels to help fight.

The angels Raphael had sent were greatly outnumbered by the demons. Some had fled and the others were defeated. The demons now stood waiting for the command to attack Raphael.

A sudden sound of wings caught both Castiel's and Raphael's attention. Stood In the doorway stood Dean, Sam and Balthazar.

"See you soon. Good luck." Balthazar Whispered before disappearing into the wind.

Seeing his chance, Raphael pushed the corrupted angel back and also disappeared into the night.

"YOU LET HIM GET AWAY!" Crowley Roared at Castiel.

Crowley looked at the boys with a disgusted face.

"Are you stupid? I've had enough of you both! I'm not going to let you interfere anymore." Crowley said to the boys angrily.

"We're not going to sit on our asses while you have control over Cas!" Dean growled back.

The boys readied the demon knife and the angel sword they had collected earlier.

"This was a bad idea…" Dean huffed taking in all the demons not to mention Crowley and Castiel that in front of them.

"All part of the plan right?" Sam smiled nervously.

The demons started to approach Dean and Sam swiftly.

"NO!" Crowley Shouted stopping the demons. "I want Cas to do it" He said looking at his pet.

Castiel as ordered, started to approach Sam and Dean, Inside the good part of Cas that was trapped, he started to scream and shout, Bang on the metaphorical door that he was trapped behind.

"NOOOOO" He screamed in his head. "PLEASE! RUN! SAM! DEAN!" He pounded against the door.  
On the outside, Castiel began to speed up and run towards them, as the boys got the weapons ready.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N

Here's the next chapter! Thank you so much for reviewing : ) it really makes me happy!  
No flames please if you don't like please just don't read ^^

* * *

"NOOOOO" He screamed in his head. "PLEASE! RUN! SAM! DEAN!" He pounded against the door.

On the outside, Castiel began to speed up and run towards them, as the boys got the weapons ready.

Sam swung for Cas but easily avoiding it Cas grabbed Sam's wrist tight. Sam winced in pain as he attempted to free his wrist. Dean took in a deep breath; his corrupted best friend was terrifying. Grabbing his knife tightly, he rushed in and attempted to stab Cas in the chest. The angel grabbed the knife, flung it away from Dean and landed a heavy kick to the older brother's chest sending him crashing into some large rusted old barrels.  
Looking back at Sam who he still had hold of, he swung him roughly onto the ground. The angel grabbed the younger brother shirt and started to land numerous punches into his face. Sam tried to cover his face as best he could, but Cas had broken his wrist and it was hard to move his hand or arm.

"stop!stop!stop!stop!stop!" Good Cas shouted as he tried with all he could to gain control.

"Don't…worry…Cas…" Sam spoke quietly between fading in and out of consciousness.

"PLEASE STOP" good Cas shouted.

Dean slowly and dizzily stood up from being flung, only to see Sam being stabbed with an angel sword. Dean clenched his fist tight. He knew Cas wasn't in control of his actions. He knew this was the plan. He knew he'd be safe where he was going, but seeing Sam get hurt like that, seeing him laid motionless it was beyond painful. Dean shook his head to get rid of the tears in his eyes and braced himself.  
Crowley couldn't believe it, Seeing Castiel kill one of his best friends was delicious. He couldn't stop the large smile from forming on his face.

"HEY!" Dean shouted to get his angels attention.

Castiel Turn round slowly to face the hunter. One of the angels fists were clenched so tight that blood was seeping from it and dripping onto the floor. His body was shaking slightly. Inside good Cas was in agony, he'd just killed his friend and he couldn't do anything to stop himself.

"Dean… what are you doing…please run!" He whispered tears starting to form.

Dean blinked and Castiel had disappeared and re-appeared behind him. Grabbing the back of his neck, Castiel flung his best friend onto the steel beam pillar beside him, again and again. Dean yelled as the pain became more extreme each time he collided with the beam.

"STOP!STOP!STOP!PLEASE!" Cas cried desperately. He wouldn't be able to bare killing his best friend with his own hands. He'd completely emotionally shut down.

Letting go of Dean, Cas drew his claws. The hunter stood unsteady on his feet facing the angel. Swaying side to side, every part of his body hurt. Several bones broken maybe, He couldn't tell.  
"I SAID STOP IT!" Good Cas shouted as he finally gained control of his body.

It was too late. Blood streamed down Cas's arm. His claws had pierced through the hunter's heart.

"D-Dean" Cas whimpered.

Dean fell onto his angel. His head, resting on his shoulder. Cas grabbed hold of Dean securely. He placed his hand quickly over his best friend's wounds; quickly and more franticly try to heal his friend.  
Castiel's chest jerked as the healing failed and tears fell from his face onto the hunter. He fell to his knees still holding his friend.

"I'm… sorry Dean, the curse…its blocking my healing" He spoke between tears.

"Cas" Dean panted looking up at his angel.

"You've … never… failed… me!" Dean smiled blood dripping from his mouth.

Cas looked at the ground. He couldn't look at Dean in this much pain. Pain HE had caused. No words could describe the guilt and pain he felt. Dean was going to die. It was all HIS fault. The angel's thoughts were interrupted by Dean resting his forehead on the angels.

"Just… Hold on… "The hunter said, Stabbing pain getting worse every time he took a breath. He put a shaking hand on Castiel's shoulder. The light from Dean's eyes was beginning to fade.

"We have a pl-"Dean fell motionless before he could finish.

Cas grabbed his best friend tight. His chest jerked as a stream of tears fell onto the hunter's lifeless body.

"I'm sorry" Cas gasped.

He laid Dean's body on the factory floor and closed the hunter's eyes.

Cas didn't have the strength to fight anymore What was the point if what felt like his 'family' had gone. The people who cared for him most, Cas didn't even flinch as the curse took back over his body.

* * *

Dean shot awake on a leather sofa, sitting up he looked around. He was in a beautiful house, pine wooden floors and nicely decorated walls surrounded him.  
Footsteps could be heard from the hall coming towards him. Through the door, Lisa came in happily with a beer and sat beside him.

"There you go hun!" She said happily handing the bottle to him and snuggling herself into him.

Dean sat completely confused for a moment. There was what looked like a violent film on the TV.

'_Riiigghhht_' He suddenly remembered this was a memory he had with Lisa. He was in heaven! He looked down at Lisa, it was only a memory but it felt nice to hold her in his arms again. He got up from the sofa and stretched. Lisa was acting just like he hadn't moved, re-acting the memory.

Dean looked out the window. There was the oh-so familiar road. It was time to go find Sam.  
He looked back at Lisa on the sofa once more before walking out the front door.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N

Heres the next chapter! : ) thank you so much for reviewing! It makes me so happy!  
Please keep reviewing! : )  
No flames please! If you don't like, please just don't read ^^

* * *

Dean looked out the window. There was the oh-so familiar road. It was time to go find Sam. He looked back at Lisa on the sofa once more before walking out the front door. He looked at the sky as he started walking down to his impala that was waiting for him and the end of the drive. The sky was a dark blue; many beautiful stars were dotted across the sky.

Dean sighed as he got into his car, his hand rested on the steering wheel. What just happened was not pleasant. Getting stabbed in the heart by Cas was terrifying and excruciating. He rubbed his chest where he was stabbed, no wounds, it was fine. He didn't get time to tell Cas this was actually the plan. He knew his angel would think it was his fault and blame himself; he just wanted him back to normal quick. There must be a way.

He travelled down the heavenly motorway, at his side thick forests and tall trees. Dean looked for anything that could be Sam-ish heaven. After 30 minutes of driving, he snorted in laughter and parked the car outside a large library.

'_Such a nerd' Dean_ though, laughing loudly.

Inside, many people bustled round the tall bookshelves or were sat studying at the rounded tabled randomly placed around. A blonde cheerleader walked passed him and out the door. He recognised that cheerleader. Dean smirked as he remembered her and a certain janitor's closet from a school he had gone to for about a week while his father was out of town when they were younger.

"Dean!" Sam smiled walking towards his brother!" So we both made it. Thank god" Sam relaxed.

"Ha, Your heavens a library!" Dean smirked mocking Sam.

"Hey! I had a great time in here while dad was away, no monsters! No arguments, just peace, quiet and books." Sam disagreed frowning at Dean.

Dean merely shot Sam an amused look, which seam the piss Sam off even more.

"Right, we need to pray to Balthazar." Sam said changing the subject from the library.

* * *

Dean sat on the uncomfortable library chair, Feet up on the studying table, rocking back on forth on two legs of the wooden piece of furniture. It had been an hour or so since they had called Balthazar. After doing it several times, they figured they would just have to be patient and wait. Dean didn't like being patient, especially in a library. He wasn't fond of books, they bored him, he would much rather be sat somewhere comfortable, watching old westerns and drinking a few.  
Sam had found out that he was able to pick out and reads books even though it was a memory. '_Perks of heaven' _Sam thought and was currently reading a dusty ripped up book, searching for anything that could be helpful in any way to help Cas.

"HOLY CRAP! I might have something!" Sam shouted looking at the book in front of him intently.

"Interesting heaven." Balthazar announced from behind Dean making him almost fall backwards off his chair.

"Were the hell have you been?" Dean growled at the angel "I've been sat here bored for ages!"

"Hey! I've been helping Bobby get your bodies back after all the demons left! Then I went and got you these! I'm not your maid! I can't come straight as you call! Plus it's hard to find certain peoples heavens!" Balthazar replied to Dean throwing two large hooded robes on the table.

Sam and Dean picked up the robes arching a brow at Balthazar.

"If you want to go to angel heaven you're gonna wear those." The angel sniggered a little.

The robes were white with a gold lining around the edges and enochian symbols painted at the front.

"What? Why?" Sam questioned scrunching his nose at the Feminine piece of clothing.

"No-way!" Dean outright refused.

"You need to wear those! Low class angels wear those usually in angel heaven. I put a spell on it too, so that when you wear them, angels won't recognise you as Winchesters. Raphael still wants the apocalypse! So he might keep you here and torture you if he knows you're in heaven!" Balthazar answered the boys.

Dean groaned and Sam sighed as they both shoved the ridicules looking robe over their heads and over there clothing.

"I look like a freaking Choir boy!" Dean huffed.

"Balthazar… Can angels warp into people's minds?" Sam asked.

"Yeah easy, why?" Balthazar quickly replied.

"I was just reading about angels in a book and had an idea! Can you warp into other angels minds?" Sam excitedly asked.

"I can, but it's much harder than a humans, it takes a lot of concentration and energy! Plus angel's minds are dangerous and unstable!" Balthazar mumbled back in an apprehensive tone.

"So you can do it? Do you think you can go into Cas's mind?" Sam approached the angel.

"Sam! You nerdy genius!" Dean happily cried

"No way! Did you not hear me when I said I have to concentrate? I will need to have hold of him too while I'm doing it! For at least 5 minutes! ILL DIE!" Balthazar angrily refused.

"Please! It the only way, without killing him!" Sam pleaded.

"NO!" The angel demanded

"But he's your friend! You've known him, like forever! Surely you don't want to kill him!" Dean argued.

"And how do you suppose I keep hold of him for five minutes, without being brutally killed?" Balthazar asked Dean with a frustrated scowl.

"There's going to be truck-fulls of angel distracting him, can't you just do it then? " Sam suggested looking at the angel with his puppy eyes.

Balthazar shouted in frustration. "FINE! But only because I want to save Castiel."

"Great!" Dean cheered in victory.

"Put your hoods up! We're going to the throne room." Balthazar ordered grabbing hold of the brothers.

* * *

There was a mighty roar and a deafening crack that could be heard all over heaven.  
Under two mighty 50 foot doors, the ground split and cracked, opening a large black hole.  
Sparks and outbursts of power flew from deep inside the breach in the floor and jumping up out from it, Landed Castiel and Crowley. Crowley smiled in supremacy. They had made it to heaven and now it was time to pluck a few feathers.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N

Heres the next chapter : ) Hope you like it! Will be posting the next in a few days too!  
Please review, It really helps me : )  
No flames please, if you don't like please just don't read! ^^

(reposted this chapter cos i noticed some spelling and grammar mistakes! sorry! wont happen again )

* * *

"Put your hoods up! We're going to the throne room." Balthazar ordered grabbing hold of the brothers. "Just one more thing, before we go…just, don't freak out! You'll give away who you are." Balthazar looked at the brothers with a pensive stare.

"What?" Dean chuckled.

"You should know we've seen our fair share of crap Balthazar!" Sam added.

Balthazar rolled his eyes and gripped their arms. They were gone with the sound of beating wing.

* * *

The throne room seemed to have a magical atmosphere, Walls, coloured white with a frosted gold tint that looked like it was dusted gently over the brickwork. It was a truly giant room; the walls reaching up for what could be 500 ft. Gigantic human looking angel statues stood in deferent poses, standing parallel along the broad walkway leading up to the throne. The throne was magnificent, the framework curved and almost shone. Platinum coloured wings patterned the head of the throne, with sky blue material covering the cushions.  
The large room was busy with angels zipping to and fro, some readying the throne room with defensive measures, some getting there weapons to battle and at the throne, Raphael stood talking to a large group of angels. They knew that Castiel and Crowley were on their way, they would do anything to stop them both, to save heaven and all the souls that rested in it.

Balthazar, Dean and Sam appeared under a large angelic statue that held out a sword in a battle position.

Dean and Sam were opened mouthed as they took in their amazing surroundings.

"HOLY-"Dean shouted but stopped himself; he decided it probably wasn't the best idea to curse in the throne room of god.

"Wow." Were the only words that Sam could mouth at a time like this.

Both their eyes widened and lost colour in their faces a little, Most of the angels in the throne room were using human vessels but that just made the true form angels stand out more. What looked like a long dragon type creature with 6 wings and two heads, one a human and the other a lion passed right by them.

Sam and Dean both opened their mouths to presumably shout something but were instantly covered by Balthazar's hands.

"Breath… calm…calm, I'm going to remove my hands so don't shout or anything" Balthazar said quietly and calmly, as he removed his hands from their mouths.

"So… that's an angel in true-form huh?" Sam squeaked.  
"So cool… and stupidly creepy." Dean commented coming to terms with what they had just seen.

Balthazar laughed "HA totally told you would freak out."

"Balthazar!" A angel in a human female vessel cried out followed by another angel male looking angel.

"Tona, Gral, Your here too?" He asked them both.

"We can't let the king of hell take over heaven, but we don't want to hurt our leader either, I don't want to kill Castiel!" Gral sadly sighed. Both Gral and Tona looked down. All of the angels under Castiel's command were here, ready to fight for heaven. They all loved and looked up to their leader and brother but were deeply saddened by having to fight him.

"I think… I have a plan, that MAY get him back" Balthazar declared, this made both the angels look at him, sparks of hope in the angels eyes.

"What? How?" The angels both asked in union.

"You'll see, you just need to keep him busy and also stop Raphael from killing him." Balthazar replied.

The angels shifted nervously. "That's gonna be tough brother" Tona said looking towards the arc angel giving orders to another group of battle ready angels.

"We will try." Gral nodded.

They were interrupted by loud cracking noises and the throne room beginning to shake.

"Let's get this party started." Dean took in a deep breath and held onto the statue beside him to stop from falling over and looked at Sam.

"You need to stay near me for this plan to work" Balthazar told the brothers holding out his arms to try and steady himself.

* * *

There was a mighty roar and a deafening crack that could be heard all over heaven.

Under two mighty 50 foot doors, the ground split and cracked, opening a large black hole.

Sparks and outbursts of power flew from deep inside the breach in the floor and jumping up out from it, Landed Castiel and Crowley. Crowley smiled in supremacy. They had made it to heaven and now it was time to pluck a few feathers.  
Demons started to crawl out of the hole, until around a hundred stood behind Crowley and the ground beneath them rumbled shut.  
Castiel walked up to the door slowly with a grin that looked like it was cracked onto his face.  
With the raise of his hands the doors swung open and hit the walls with a might thud.

The inside angels stood stunned for a moment, But came too when they saw all the demons that stood on the holy ground below, Pure hot rage filled the atmosphere, the angels seamed the seethe with fury.

"How dare you, putrid, foulsome, stains walk on this ground! you have no right to be here!" Raphael growled after appearing in the doorway.

"Awwh, you'll make me blush, enough brown nosing" Crowley smiled winking at Raphael. That only made him angrier.

Balthazar nodded at the brothers, Nodding in return they started to make their way carefully and quietly through the angry crowd of angels until they reached the front.  
The brothers were shocked to take a look at their angel; something was different about him, the look in the corrupted angels eyes, the way his body moved and the amount of jerks and twitches. It was almost like Cas wasn't even inside anymore. Sam and Dean shot a pained look at each other. Dean knew that killing them would be hard on the poor angel but it had to be done, it was the quickest and best way. Guilt swept over Dean as looked back at Cas.

"We have to hurry!" Dean said in a desperate tone to Balthazar.

The air between Castiel, Raphael, the demons and angels were getting tense.

Castiel looked back at his master, then with a swift and almost unseen movement, flew and shouldered the arc angel in the chest with great force sending him flying back through the crowd and into one of the statues.

This was the final straw, the demons started running past their king and Castiel and towards the angry crowd of angels. From the crowd angels started to leap and sprint forward grabbing their weapons as the two forces clashed together.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N

Hey guys, Thanks so so much for the reviews : ) please keep reviewing , you guys are so awesome!  
Hope you like the Chapter!  
No flames please, if you don't like, please just don't read ^^

* * *

Castiel looked back at his master, then with a swift and almost unseen movement, flew and shouldered the arc angel in the chest with great force sending him flying back through the crowd and into one of the statues.

This was the final straw, the demons started running past their king and Castiel and towards the angry crowd of angels. From the crowd angels started to leap and sprint forward grabbing their weapons as the two forces clashed together! Angels bought fourth there angels swords and started to fight back the demons with all there grace, they would be die before letting them get into throne room.  
Crowley decided to stay behind the crowd. He wasn't scared of the angels; he would happily beat the feathers off some heavenly soldiers, but why get his new suit dirty if he didn't need to?  
The brothers and Balthazar were caught right in the middle of the full force battle, the three almost constantly weaving, ducking and dodging out the way of angered angels diving , attacking demons and on the other side demons ambushing single angels. The angels were quick and the boys were getting tired. Thinking quickly, Balthazar grabbed Sam and Dean and flung them up over the crowd and into the throne room, landing roughly with loud THUD and an angry, confused grunt. Appearing behind them Balthazar grabbed them and got them onto their feet.

"A little warning next time would be nice!" Dean grumbled rubbing his neck.

"At least were out of the frying pan now." Balthazar responded.

"UM…guys." Sam interrupted pointing to Castiel.

Being flung out from the crowd had caught the angels attention, Who was now, a few meters in front of them, glaring at them.

"And into the fire." Sam whispered.

Balthazar closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Stay close to me and be ready to grab me when I say!" He ordered nervously before dashing straight towards Cas. The corrupted angels smiled as if to laugh when Balthazar hit him, not even flinching. Cas arched his back and brought his wings forward, smashing his old friend between them . Balthazar gritted his teeth together letting out a loud growl in pain as Castiel's wings folded back and without a second of thought punched him in the chest sending him flying back between Dean and Sam.

"Balls!" Dean huffed, stepping back a small amount.

Castiel's head slowly turned to look at Sam, which was seriously unnerving. His black knife like claws seemed to shine as he brought up his twitching hands. Dean didn't know what made him this angry all of a sudden, He didn't know if he was brave or completely frigging insane, but he was walking straight up to Cas, until he was few inches in front of his face, staring right into his angels red eyes.

"I'm not afraid of 'whatever' you are. BUT, you must be stupid to control my best friend. Me and my brother stopped the apocalypse. You're nothing to us, nothing to us! Cas will break free of this curse!" Dean said in an enraged tone.  
Dean fully expected to get punted back through a couple of walls, to his surprise Cas started to laugh.  
"The angel, I took over, he was giving me a great amount of grief, it was tough keeping him down I must admit… but then-" Cas started to laugh evilly "Then, I killed the ones he loves most and the angel just seemed to die right along with you Dean. I'm not a fool, those idiotic disguises don't fool me." Cas smiled smugly.  
Dean looked at the corrupted angel shocked; The angels words hit him hard. 'Died right alongside him… He couldn't be! No!" Dean thought to himself, he refused to believe this arsehole.

"SAM! DEAN NOW!" Balthazar Shouted from behind Cas.

Balthazar had noticed what dean was doing and managed to teleport behind Cas and rest his palm on the twitching angels back while he was distracted with Dean. Sam dove and grabbed Balthazar's arm, Dean just managed to grab the other as Both angels started to glow.

"What do you think you're doing!" Cas Roared trying with all his cursed power to stop them entering his mind, the light around them seamed to pulse and spin furiously until it surrounded Sam, Dean and Balthazar. They had to close their eyes; the light was starting to sting.

* * *

When the brothers re-opened their eyes, they had to blink a couple of times. They were at Bobby's house.

"Huh? Did we make it or?" Sam asked Balthazar confused.

Balthazar nodded looking around the room.

From the left, walked in an opaque , see through ghost like Castiel, joking just like the good Cas.

"CAS!" Dean shouted, but was totally ignored.

"It's just a memory Dean. The cursed pushed us off course to his memories, we were supposed to land in his sub-conscious… look!" Balthazar told Dean pointing to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, an opaque looking Dean grabbed a few bottles of beer, Passed one to a memory of Bobby sat on the table and threw one at Cas. Who caught it gracefully.

"I remember this." Dean said quietly.

"To get around his brain is a lot like getting around a humans brain! We have to look and go through doors, it will lead us to different parts of the brain maybe more memories or maybe if we're lucky the subconscious." Balthazar explained , heading for the back door that was just up the corridor from the kitchen.

The boys didn't quite understand, though they trusted Balthazar and follow him out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile deep in the subconscious, down on what was the last circular patch of green grass, kneeled a broken angel. Chains coming from the ground held his hands apart, chains from underneath around his waist and his neck that kept him from moving. His eyes that used to be a stunning blue drained into a distant grey.

"I'm sorry…"He repeatedly whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N

Thank you soo much! I'm so lucky to have amazing and kind people review me! : )  
This is a long chapter! My longest one yet!  
To avoid confusion I put the memory scenes in italic : )  
Found this chapter tough, which its why it took me some time to write. I hope you like it!  
Please keep reviewing.

No flames please! If you don't like, please just don't read

* * *

"To get around his brain is a lot like getting around a humans brain! We have to look and go through doors, it will lead us to different parts of the brain maybe more memories or maybe if we're lucky the subconscious." Balthazar explained, heading for the back door that was just up the corridor from the kitchen.

The boys didn't quite understand, though they trusted Balthazar and follow him out the door.

As they went through the back door, they stepped into what looked like a nightmare, the air suddenly became humid and heavy, it felt too thick to breath, they were in what looked like a giant hall, walls made from fire and hardened blood, chains, hooks, and many other sharp looking devices hung from what seemed like mid-air. Rows upon rows of tables with straps and cold rusty steel looking binds held people to tables where some demons circled the people on the tables like ravenous sharks and occasionally cutting and stabbing their prey and the others, well they were as brutal with the victims as enraged wolves. The smell was incredibly strong; the smell of burning skin and blood was hard to miss.  
This was worse than a nightmare. This was a memory of hell… Dean did not want to stay there for a second. He remembered this place clearly. This is where he spent his long years in the pit; he didn't need to be reminded of the things he did down here.  
The brothers and the angel didn't exchange words but simply looked for a door, Sam knew this was one of the toughest things Dean had to get over and wanted to get out of the memory before he started to go crazy with guilt again.  
Balthazar looked back to the door they had just come through but it had gone. He silently cursed. He couldn't see any door around.  
Many loud shrieking noises filled the air that caught everyone's attention. It almost looked like shooting stars raining down into the hall from the darkness above. Many bright lights landed in random spots of the hall, until fading and revealing many angels. Most were in true form, some in a vessel, but man did it look impressive, it would have looked like a fairy tale if it wasn't in hell. Some angel had 3 different heads, some angels were giant in size, some simply looked like large mixture of animals and some of the true forms looked very human. Demons didn't even look twice before charging and attacking the angels. Demons were different in hell. A lot stronger down in their very own habitat, so the angels had a much tougher fight on their hands.

"The hell?!" A familiar voice said from the right.

The boys looked to see a memory of Dean from hell. He wore some worn ripped jeans and a very dirty tight fit shirt that was probably at some point, grey in colour.

_Memory Dean backed off a little as the fighting got more out of hand and dangerous, Angels and Demons were dying here and there. Dean didn't remember any of this, but presumed the angels had whipped his mind of this part when he was brought back. He almost jumped out of his skin when an angel in a vessel got flung and landed in a clumsy crouch to the right of Dean missing him by inches. The angel looked up at Dean and Dean looked at the angel. This was the first time that Cas had ever seen Dean. His eyes seamed to light up, it was obvious even though everything about the eldest brother at that point was hurt, emotionally and physically that he was a righteous man destined for great things. The memory of the angel had a small smile on his face as he looked up at the hunter. In a swift action, Castiel defeated the Demon that was opposing him and walked up to Dean, quickly grabbing his left shoulder hard._

"Hey, come on, I think I found a door!" Balthazar interrupted the scene and started to walk through the memories like ghost weaving and moving in and out of the cracks. Again the brothers followed, the really could not get out of there quick enough.

Dean looked back at the memory of him and Cas, His angel had saved him from an eternity in hell. He just hoped he was in time to return the favour and bring back his best friend.

They were brought to an old re-enforced looking door, the ones that were found in prisons, it was jarred but still easy enough for Balthazar to open and walk through.

* * *

They stepped into what appeared to be an old motel room. Dust covered the various ornaments that were sat at the two bedside tables; Small areas of mold had started to form in the damp corners of the room with colourful wallpaper patterned with what were guessed to be flowers covered the walls.  
It was night, the motel room was dimly lit by a few lamps.  
The memories of Dean and Sam were sat on their beds with Cas sat at the other end of the room on a round chair, Looking very uncomfortable.

"OOOOOh I remember this." Sam realised.

"Yeah this is when we got a bit drunk and started to ask him loads of personal crap. Ha that was fun." Dean chuckled a little.

"I kinda feel bad for doing it now, he looked really uncomfortable." Sam said looking at the scene in front of them.

_The memory continued, Dean and Sam were sat sipping there drinks, bombarding the poor angels with many person questions. But to be fair, they didn't know much about angels and to be good hunters they needed to. Well, they told themselves that at least._

_"Do you have wings?" Dean started_

_"Yes" Castiel answered_

_"Are they white?" Sam asked curiously._

_Castiel shifted in his seat "No."_

_"I thought angel wings were all white. Are they invisible?" Dean questioned._

_"Angels wings are different colours depending on the angels personality. There not invisible, it's hard to explain, the best way to put it is that there in a different dimension." Castiel attempted to explain their increasing difficult questions._

_"What colour are they?" Sam examined_

_"I don't see how it concerns you." Cas snapped at Sam._

_"Touchy subject! Are they black? … Do you have junk?" Dean asked quickly taking a swig of his beer._

_"True forms don't have junk. So no! We don't" the angel huffed._

_"You didn't answer my first question." Dean stated._

_"I know." Cas growled at Dean._

_"Are you still a virgin?" Sam asked finishing his drink. The brothers both looked at the angel._

_"Why are you asking me all these personal things?" the angel avoided the question._

The brothers smiled as they watched the memory but started to walk towards the door to the front of the room.

* * *

"Are we any closer to the subconscious?" Dean groaned at Balthazar, starting to get impatient.

"One of his recent memories should give us a door to his subconscious; sadly I have no ideas which door goes where!" The angel replied to the whinging hunter.

"What! So we could be going around in here forever?" Sam asked unsure of where to go himself.

"No, not if Raphael kills him first, we would automatically be forced out then!" Balthazar nervously shrugged.

"Great… "Dean sarcastically added rolling his eyes at the angel.

They were in what looked like a rough area of a small town; the street was filled with bars and fast food restaurants. The air was cold and the ground beneath them was damp like it had been raining.

They just passed an alley when from behind them they heard

_"I REBELLED FOR THIS!?" An angry memory of Cas shouted throwing memory Dean into the alley, heavily punching Dean in the face and stomach._

_Cas pulled Dean up to his face "So that you could surrender to them!" he said in a ferocious tone, throwing him against the opposite wall and throwing more powerful punches to Deans stomach._

_"Cas…please!" Dean panted_

Sam looked at the scene shocked.

"When was this?" Sam asked his brother as he watched.

Dean wasn't looking at the scene, he just couldn't, what he did, or was going to do was stupid, foolish and betraying his best friend and brother. The beating his angel gave him was painful and broke a few ribs but he deserved it and he knew it, but it didn't stop the guilt that he felt when watching this.

"When I was going to say yes to Michael…" Dean didn't even finish before he walked away from the scene.

This was taking too long, the words that the curse said to him still rung load in the older hunters mind. He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't! He wouldn't let that curse beat the strongest and best friend he had ever known! He demanded in his head. They were running out of time, they all knew that and both hunters were slowly starting to panic.

Dean stood outside a wooden door that lead inside a pub, Dean couldn't wait to visit one once this was over. He closed his eyes, held his breath and inwardly pleaded this lead to a more recent memory.

* * *

The trio hitched a breath as they walked into the familiar factory were they had been killed; it was truly a grim sight. This wasn't like the other memories that they had travelled through. No scene played out with ghost type figures. The factory was empty except for the ghost-like figures of Sam and Deans bodies laid on the ground. The part that shocked them the most that from both the hunters bodies, dozens of large chains had frayed out, weaving around the factory and going underground , leaving the factory looking like a messy spider web.

"I'd say were getting somewhere" Balthazar frowned at the factory, trying to make light of the grim scene.

"This is creepy." Dean stated out right, cringing slightly.

"Yeah, we should try and get past these chains!" Sam suggested ducking and hoping over the chains that had filled the factory. Dean and Balthazar followed close behind.

After some time they de-tangled themselves from the chains and reached the other side of the factory, but no door could be seen.

"Great! We better not have climbed over those creepy- ass body chain things for nothing!" Dean growled at nobody in particular.

"Were here…" Balthazar said quietly looking towards the roof of the factory.

"Huh?" Sam said following the angels gaze.

Above them, the roof started to disintegrate and disappear, the walls and chains started to fade until the whole factory had disappeared from existence.  
The trio stood in the middle of a burnt down forest, The grass below them was blackened from the ash falling from the sky, laying so perfectly like snow. Giant trees stood all around them, once in glory but now withered charred versions of their former selves. Dean felt almost queasy when he looked up towards the sky, blood red in colour with a black barbed wire pattern stretching across the entire skyscape… just like in his dream.  
This was Castiel's subconscious and the curse was destroying everything in its path. Destroying what they could only imagine was once a beautiful and amazing forest.

"This is awful!" Sam gasped; words could not explain how he felt as he looked over the devastated subconscious.

"I never even thought what the curse might do to angel it possess… guys this is really bad. I don't see Cas or feel his grace around anywhere." He sadly said looking at Dean with a hopeless look.

Dean scowled back at the angel, turning his back to him and started making his way through the burnt forest.

"CAS!" Dean shouted at the top of his voice

"CASTIEL?!" Sam joined his brother.

The brothers stopped in their tracks. A hundred meters or so in front of them, their angel knelt, completely broken. The same chains that were seen in the factory surrounded the angel, breaching from the ground beside him, they held his arms apart, from underneath him, chains twisted round his waist and around his neck, forbidding him from moving. His lifeless grey eyes faced the ground.

"cas? CAS!" Sam shouted as the both hunters started to run but quickly turned into a sprint towards their angel.

As Dean approached the angel, he dropped to his knees skidding towards his best friend.

"We came to help you!" Dean happily smiled at the angel, delighted his angel was alive.

No answer came from Cas, Deans smile slowly turned into a frown as he realised something was seriously wrong. "HEY! ANSWER ME!" Dean franticly cried as he grabbed his angel's shoulders and shook his as best he could.  
Dean started to get more and more upset at the angel continued to stare at the ground, motionless trapped in those tight claustrophobic chains.  
"Look at me" He whispered chest starting to jerk. Their fears of their best friend had died along with them at the factory started to take hold, what if this was just an empty shell of their beloved angel. He should have never come up with the plan to make Cas kill them. It was too much. It was all his fault. "PLEASE LOOK AT ME!" Dean roared tears starting to fall as he grabbed Castiel's face forcing him to look at the hunter.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N

I loved your reviews! : ) they made me so happy! Thanks so so much.  
Please keep reviewing : )  
Hope you like the chapter

No flames please, if you don't like, please just don't read ^^

* * *

Dean started to get more and more upset at the angel continued to stare at the ground, motionless trapped in those tight claustrophobic chains.

"Look at me" He whispered chest starting to jerk. Their fears of their best friend had died along with them at the factory started to take hold, what if this was just an empty shell of their beloved angel. He should have never come up with the plan to make Cas kill them. It was too much. It was all his fault. "PLEASE LOOK AT ME!" Dean roared tears starting to fall as he grabbed Castiel's face forcing him to look at the hunter. Dean looked into the angel's eyes hoping to get some sort of reaction from Cas. But those grey eyes just looked through the hunter, like he wasn't even there. Those once stunning, piercing eyes, so colourless, so pained. It shook Dean to his core. The elder hunter bit his lip and wiped the tears that were rolling down his cheek. Castiel needed him. He needed to be strong, he needed his angel back…

"What's wrong with him Dean?" Sam questioned kneeling down, truly worried about his friend.

"I honestly don't know Sammy." Dean answered quietly, stand up and walking round Cas, to see if there were any visible injury's to his back, or anything that could be making him this lifeless. He wasn't dead. Dean absolutely refused to believe.

Sam held his fingers onto the angel's neck to search for a pulse and let out a sigh of relief.

"He's alive Dean, there's a pulse…but it's really strange…it's so slow, like he's asleep or unconscious" Sam explained

Dean felt a smile leap onto his face. He was live. He had never felt so relieved.

"But why? Do you think the curse eventually got to him?" The younger brother continued.

Dean grimaced and shook his head. It wasn't the curse getting to him. It was his fault for making him kill them. He was sure, the curse just helped make it worse. He looked at the angel in front of him. Is this what guilt looked like in someone's head? Those damn awful chains.  
The elder hunter stood behind Cas and grabbed the chains, seeing Cas trapped like this made him feel angry and uneasy, maybe they could help if they could free him.

"Hey Sam, gimme a hand." Dean requested as he took hold of the chains around the angels neck and attempted to lift them over the angels head, Sam tried to free his arms, both hunters got no-were fast. The chains felt like they weighed tons. They both grunted and groaned as they used all the strength their bodies could muster to move the chains.

"What the hell are these things made of?" Dean panted, letting go and stepping back.

"Come on Cas! Can't you see us? Hear us?" Sam tried to get a reach the angel.

Dean reached to his belt to grab the angel sword that he had picked up during the angel, demon battle; he was relieved to find it had come with them into the angels mind. With a run up, Dean charged and at full force stabbed the chains with the sword. But didn't even make a scratch. Dean was starting to get furious and frustrated. With a shout in anger he swung and stabbed the chains, over and over until on the ground exhausted.

Suddenly from behind the boys there was a large crashing noise, followed by Balthazar flying like he'd been pushed by a giant force, landing roughly and skidding through the ash past the boys.  
He Sat up quickly and stumbled to his feet. He had some red bruising on his face and blood seeped from his forehead.

"We… Trouble" He gasped pointing, to breathless to construct a sentence.

The boys looked to the trees that Balthazar had just flown from slowly, in the back of their minds they knew what would be there, but really honestly hoped they would be wrong. They almost felt frozen to the spot when they saw the creature stood looking at them ominously, It looked almost like a silhouette of Cas, glaring red eyes, giant black wings, knife like fangs and claws, twitching and jerking. It was almost as though time stood still. This was the embodiment of the curse, a super strong angel controlling curse. Inside an angels mind that was now under his complete control. The intensity of the situation came down on them like a ton of bricks. Dean felt like his heart had stopped, like a dear in the headlights. Was there any way of defeating something this strong in a habitat where it could bend reality? They needed Cas and they needed him now, he was the only other being that could bend reality here. The hunters awoke from there trance from hearing Balthazar shout.

"HES GONNA FINISH OFF CAS!" He shouted at the boys. "WE LEAD IT RIGHT TO HIM!"

Sam and Dean looked at each other and nodded. The curse told Dean he was dead, it must not have been able to feel his grace either! And now he found him, with Cas not able to defend himself, he could finish him off easy. Heaven would be turned into another pit. Earth would be destroyed. A member of the family would be gone forever.

There was no way, the brothers were EVER gonna let that happen.

In the blink of an eye the curse appeared right in front of them. Dean swung the sword and Sam tried to land a punch to its face. It dodged and ducked with ease with a large toothy smirk. Sam and Dean flew in opposite directions as the curse lifted its arms and used its power to push them away as he grabbed Castiel's throat, it held its claws on the angel's chest ready to stick them through his heart.

"CAS! WAKE UP! PLEASE!" Sam shouted as he ran for the angel before the curse could stick those black claws into their friend.

"CAS LISTEN TO ME, WE'RE HERE NOW, WE'RE REALLY HERE. WE NEEDED YOU TO KILL US! SO WE COULD GET TO HEAVEN. ITS NOT YOUR FAULT! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!" Dean shouted also running for the angel.

" Sam…D….Dean?"

"To late!" The curse laughed madly as he drew back his claws and thrusted his claws forward.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N

Hi guys! Sorry for the late post!  
Thank so much for all the reviews, I got so many for last chapter I was so surprised and so happy please keep reviewing : )  
Sorry this one is a little short! Going to make the next one a bit longer.

No flames please! If you don't like please just don't read ^^

* * *

" Sam…D….Dean?"

"To late!" The curse laughed madly as he drew back his claws and thrusted his claws forward.

Just in time, Balthazar teleported just behind the curse and landed his heaviest kick to the rips of the curse knocking him off course to the left and creating shallow slashes into Castiel's chest.  
Still in his sleep like state Cas didn't even blink at the surface wounds to his chest. His head dropped down to see his ripped white shirt covered in blood.  
The curse corrected his footing and turned to view Balthazar with a furious glare. The angel took a few paces back, it seemed like Cas was waking up. They might even have a chance. Balthazar knew he had drawn the curses attention. Dangerous but the angel was quick, he turned on his heel and dashed away at angelic speed attempting to lead the curse away from Cas for a few minutes at least. Ignorantly and blinded by his intent to kill Balthazar it followed, claws bared.

"Cas! Can you hear me?" Dean spoke with a rushed tone looking in the angel's eyes, his hands on the angel's shoulders.

"Cas, we really need you to wake up man! " Sam joined his brother anxiously.

The angels head tilted to its side as his grey eyes unconsciously moved to look at Sam as he spoke, Then turned back to Dean.

"You… You're not real, Tricks of the mind… I'm guilty" The angel smirked before staring back at the ground. "I deserve too di-"Castiel was cut off by a punch to the face by Dean.

"Listen you stupid son of a bitch, Were here, were real and we love you like a brother man, we never let family down , Balthazar brought us inside your head, so we can help you fight off this ass-hat." Dean explained.

"Awwhh, that's so sweet Dean" the curse snickered re- appeared behind the boys, holding Balthazar by the neck.  
The angel was still in the creatures claws; blood dripping from his mouth with visible dark bruising to his face and arms. The brothers hoped he was just unconscious.

"Pathetically weak!" The curse spat throwing Balthazar to the side.

"I've had ENOUGH of you getting in my way!" The curse roared panting with rage. "IM GOING TO KILL YOUR ANGEL AND IM GOING TO MAKE YOU WATCH!" It roared with fury.

"We'd like to see you try." Sam growled back, standing up with Dean standing protectively in front of their angel. Cas looked up at the brothers.

With a sudden Twitch from the creature it flew forward slamming its fist into Dean's face sending him stumbling back. Bending its arm, swung it back and elbowed Sam in the throat, leaving the younger brother winded gasping for air. The curse turned towards Sam but suddenly clenched his teeth as Dean grabbed its left wing from behind. The Hunter wrapped both his arms around the wing to pull it back, attempting to pull the curse away from Sam and break its wing. The curse huffed and quickly spun round with the hunter still holding onto the wing, smashing the two brothers together, making Dean let go of the wing. Sam fell to the ground from the force of the impact hitting his head off the floor.

"No… Not again, please" Cas whispered quietly seeing Sam hit the floor.

The curse slashed at Dean with him barely avoiding his neck cut open. He counter attacked, swinging the angel sword and stabbing it through the curses hand. The coal coloured creatures shouted in pain, black smoke flooding from the wound, shaking as it grabbed the sword and pulled it from its hand. It Held up the angel sword it had removed from and crushed it into pieces, dropping it onto the floor.

"Stop" Cas murmured grabbing onto the chains near his hands.

The curse smiled darkly as it clenched its fist and slowly raised it. Unsure of the curse's behaviour Dean prepared himself. Without warning, a large tree stump hit Dean from behind, with huge impact, causing Dean to fall on his knees, gasping in pain, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Stop" Cas said, starting to get louder.

The Creature walked forward grabbing Dean by his collar.

"I think it's time you die now, you failed." It whispered smugly in the hunters face.

Dean replied by spitting blood in its face. The curse scowled at the hunter, hitting him before putting its hand on his neck attempting to choke the hunter.

"STOP IT!" Cas shouted at the top of his voice.

As Dean struggled the grip just got tighter, his energy started to leave his body as his lungs were begging of air.

_Clunk_

Dean could feel everything beginning to fade, including his vision the area around him started to disappear.

_Clunk_

With a massive impact the curse was powerless to defend, to its chest, the creature was sent flying back into the forest behind. Landing with a large crash, knocking a few trees down on impact.  
Dean fell to the ground, catching his breath for a few seconds, not sure on what had just happened. He looked up through fuzzy eyes to see his angel standing in front of him.

"I said… STOP" Cas demanded fiercely looking in the direction he sent the curse flying.

"…Cas?" Dean asked confused.

The angel looked back at his hunter with stunning blue eyes and a tired but true smile.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N

Hello! Soo soo sorry about this being very late, I have recently moved and only just got the internet back and have been very busy sorting and moving. More chapters to come very soon now everything with the house is sorted, forgive me!  
Hope you enjoy : )

No flames please, if you don't like just don't read!

* * *

"He's not dead" Castiel sighed in relief, standing back from his crouched position next to Balthazar. "But, he's going to be out for a while." He continued, eyes and attention fully focused on the forest a few hundred meters ahead.

"It's so good to see you, urm… well, like yourself again" Sam smiled at Cas, rubbing his extremely painful head.

"You both went to great lengths for me, thank you and I'm so sor-"Cas started, taking his eyes of the wall of trees, but was interrupted by Dean.

"Your family, so there's no need for thanks." Dean smiled, purposely interrupting his angel.

Suddenly without warning, Castiel quickly brought his hands up and pushed both brothers back several feet with as much force he could without hurting them, narrowly avoiding being slashed into pieces by the curse, who had sprang into action as soon as Cas took his gaze off the forest and talked to the hunters.

"What the hell?!" Dean gasped in shock, springing up from the ground.

Missing the boys visibly irritated the Curse, causing him to twitch violently.

"I've had fun torturing you, But I'm going to rip you into little angel pieces now" The monster growled " And then, I'm going to kill those humans you love so much. Right here in your broken head." A small smile seamed to crack onto his lips.

Cas launched a heavy punch to the curses jaw, causing a crack to echo through the air around them and the curse to fumble back. It smirked and lunged in towards Cas, erratically slashing at him with his jet black claws, exhaling sharply the angel dodged and weaved, The curse was irritated, angry and nervous. Castiel was free from his bounds and fighting back knowing that Dean and Sam had come to save him… and the angel could see this. The monsters guard was down and he was making mistakes leaving him open. Sensing an opening, the angel threw another hammer like punch to the curses ribs that knocked its body sideways. Cas then grabbed its swaying arm, and with one hand on its elbow and another on his hand, yanked its hand back, breaking its arm with a stomach curling crack. The curse roared in pain.

_Nobody threatened Sam and Dean. Not in front of him, Ever…_

The curse snapped his arm back to normal with huffs of pain, shaking off the immense pain he stood straight glaring at Cas, and laughed.

"You're not as pathetic as I thought. It's finally getting interesting, but you're still no match for me." It snickered, calming itself down.

Cas stood silent not about to waist any energy talking to the monster.

The curse closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. The angel could feel small vibrations under his feet. Without warning the earth next to the curse, the grass and dirt seamed to rise, and take the shape of the monster beside him. An exact copy of the curse, holding the same immense power, the same anger and evil. Castiel's eyes widened as he took a step back. This wasn't good, he could hardly avoid the attacks when there was only one.

"I can control reality here, just like you… but you don't have the strength." It hummed.

The curse and its copy circling the angel like sharks.

Cas's head turned franticly between them both attempting to keep watch on both. He knew the curse wasn't wrong though, the continuous fighting and once captured, torturing the curse had brought upon him had weakened him greatly, he didn't have enough power to bend realty like his evil twins that circled him.

The copy punched forward, Cas avoided it by bending backwards but for the curse behind him to land a kick to his back sending him falling forward. The copy slashed at Cas's face and chest as he fell forward towards him. Blood flowed down his face and bare chest. The curse grabbed Castiel and spun him around landing a large fist into the angels face knocking him onto the ground.  
Laughing loudly the curse stomped onto the angel deep chest wounds.

"Pick him up" the monster ordered his copy.

The copy grabbed Cas and held him up, holding his arms and blocking his legs with his feet so he couldn't move.  
The curse started to hammer his fists onto Cas with all the power he had. The angel struggled to break free from the grip but it just made the hold tighter.

"Cas!" Dean shouted attempting to run to help his best friend but was stopped by his brother gripping his shirt to stop him.

"Dean, you can't! You're no match! We will just get in the way!" Sam pressed.

"I don't care!" Dean said back to his brother angrily.

"He can't fight it and protect us at the same time!" Sam snapped back at him .

"But-"Dean sighed.

"We have to have faith in him." Sam said attempting to calm his brother. Dean nodded.

The hits were getting more painful with every punch, Cas gasped in pain. He couldn't let this monster win, he couldn't let Dean and Sam get hurt and he couldn't hurt anymore angels or innocent humans.

Fighting with the grip of the copy as much as he could, He arched his back and his wings abruptly appeared and forced their way between the copy and himself breaking the grip, Cas leapt back away from the two monsters to re-compose himself and catch his breath. He looked in front of him towards the two monsters. He could only see one of them, the angels vision was starting to blur, possibly from the pain of the punches. The curse he could see seamed to melt back into the ground. The copy, But Cas was sure he saw a glint in its eye before it melted…_ Where was the real one?!_ Cas started looking around franticly, When from behind he felt a force knock him onto his stomach. The curse held a foot onto Castiel's back to stop him from getting up.  
It suddenly took hold of Castiel's wings, Causing the angel to flinch. He couldn't see the curse behind him but he could almost feel the evil smile that was radiating from the monster. He knew what it was going to do. In almost panic, Cas attempted to get up but the curse was immovable.

The curse started to pull on Castiel's wings with colossal strength. The pain was immeasurable, Cas cried out in pain, Words of English and enochian mixing together unable to talk straight from the pain.

Sam and Dean looked at the scene in horror and then looked at each other.  
It didn't matter if they were no match, they absolutely could not let this happen, even if there were no match something had to be done. They sprinted towards Cas and the Curse.

_SNAP_…

The scene seamed to stand still for a moment. Sam and Dean covered their ears as Castiel's true voice echoed through his head. The angel closed his eyes from the pain, passing out cold.  
The monster had broken Castiel's left wing. Sam and Dean continued forward bursting with anger over what it had done to their friend. The Curse wanted to rip the angels wings clean off but this would have to do. Grabbing the angels broken wing, It jumped up into the air and flew higher and higher until they were almost of out sight.

"Wha- What is it doi- BALLS" Dean Stopped himself, realising what the curses plan was.

"He's gonna drop him… He can't use his wing anymore…" Sam thought aloud in horror.

Dean was one step ahead of him running up to Balthazar.

"BALTHAZAR! WAKE THE HELL UP!" Dean shouted grabbing the angel's collar and shaking him.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N

Thanks so much for the Reviews they make me so happy! : )  
One more chapter after this, then onto my next Fanfic, which is another adventure one like this, but not a sequel set during season 8. Might make it a Destiel also but im not sure, maybe just friend like this one what do u think?

No flames please! If you don't like please just don't read ^ ^;;

* * *

The curse smirked, a wide toothy smile as he held Castiel by his broken wing, hovering hundreds of feet in the air. The angel was out cold but a grimace was present on his face, the agony from the shattered feathered limb and purposely tight grip from the monster, reaching him even in his unconscious state.  
The curse crowed maniacally as he released the angel from his grip and he started to plummet at super sped towards the ground below.

"Dean, I see Cas! He's starting to fall!" Sam gasped in a panic.

"BALTHAZAR WAKE UP YOU IGNORANT ASS!" Dean growled shaking Balthazar even harder by the collar.

The blonde angel murmured in confusion as he pushed the hunter away to stop him from shaking the already dizzy angel.

"Great! You're up! You have to save Cas! NOW!" Sam hurried.

"Wha- Wait Cas is up? Where?" Balthazar sat up looking around groggily.

Dean and Sam pointed up towards the sky at the same time.  
Balthazar took a deep breath almost fearing what he would see when he looked up.

Castiel was getting closer and closer to the ground by the second, the curse above him still laughing enjoying every moment.

"Crap, CRAP!" Balthazar said in a frenzy getting to his feet.

"Okay, Right…" The blonde angel calmed himself down and took a few steps back, taking in a deep breath.

"Kinda in hurry here! So get feathery and get up there!" Dean demanded.

Balthazar winched, he didn't appreciate that sentence very much but he wasn't here for him.

At a sprinting speed the angel ran past both brothers and leapt as far as he could into the air and at the same time, light brown feathers seam to explode from his back revealing his wings.  
Balthazar Flew as fast as he could towards Cas. The curse caught sight of the other angel on his way towards the plummeting one.

"I don't think so" The monster snarled.

Balthazar Grabbed Cas in his arms slowing down. Castiel's skin was pale and his eyebrows were hunched together. The blonde angel caught sight of his friends wing and his jaw almost dropped, not only was it out of the socket but it was spent the wrong way. Balthazar clenched his teeth together, unable to imagine the pain but also out of anger, angel's wings were sacred. His thought trail was interrupted by a force from behind grabbing both of his arms and swinging him away. The blonde angel swore as he Cas fell from his arms.

"Don't interfere" The cursed warned "I should have made sure you were dead!" It continued.

Balthazar didn't have time to argue with his friend's monster twin. His eyes flashed down towards Castiel's falling body and back up at the curse. He would have to be fast to grab his friend in time and land him safely before the curse caught up. Without warning the blonde angel folded his wings back and started to fall towards Cas, falling was faster than flying, it would be a lot easier to catch up to Cas this way, but the curse was hot on his tail and catching up.

"Come on" Balthazar reached out to try and grab Cas but the only he could grab was his wings.

"I'm sorry" He said closing his eyes and grabbing his wings, They were mere feet from the ground now and above them the monster was also getting close, Grabbing Cas by his arms he pulled up and slowed himself down as much as he could before hitting the ground. Balthazar his down with a loud crash, ash creating a cloud from the force. The blonde angel coughed through the ash and lay his angel friend down on the ground. As quick as he could he swept a glowing hand across the broken wings and with a soft motion the wing reformed to its original shape but it was still out of the socket.

The monster crashed down on top of Balthazar with great momentum. The blonde angel was flat on the ground; the curse has he knees over his arms to stop movement and had his claws over the angel's throat.

"I'll do this properly this time." The curse hummed evidently aggravated.

Before the claws could sink into Balthazar, Dean had grabbed a large thick branch of the ground and swung it at the Monsters head, Breaking the branch in two on impact, but not making the angel flinch. Instead it rose up from the angel and made his way towards Dean.

"I'm not scared of you, you creepy bastard." Dean was beyond pissed. He had hurt His friend far too much to see any reason.

The curse bounded forward punching Dean in the gut, winding him and sending him flying back, Only to be caught be Cas.

Cas had one eye closed and was shaky on his feet, but he smiled at Dean with confidence.

Balthazar and Cas locked eyes and nodded.

"It's time to finish this son of a bitch." Cas stated at his hunter.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N

Well this is it! I'm so happy and I feel achievement in finishing a story after so long!

I couldn't have finished it without your reviewers though, without your help and amazing reviews this wouldn't be finished, so thank you all so so sooooo MUCH!

I hope you liked my fanfic , I know at the beginning I made a lot of mistakes in grammar and spelling, but as the fic went on I tried my hardest to get better!

Hope you like the last chapter : )

My next fic is another based around Castiel and the brothers, it might have Gabriel in it to, cos I think he's a great character haha : ) The next story will be called **Twin, Enemy, Brother… Friday**.

No flames please, if you don't like please just don't read ^^

* * *

From behind Balthazar went in for a swing at the monsters head, ducking it, the curse swung his feet back knocking Balthazar to the floor.

"Dean, Sam please hurry!" Castiel rushed, wanting to go help his friend.

Sam and Dean stood behind Cas with his heavy dislocated wing in the arms.

"You sure about this?" Sam questioned knowing this wasn't going to be pleasant for their friend.

Cas closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, "I can't fight with my wing like this."

"After 3 then, 1 – 2" Before even getting to three the brothers pushed the wing with all there force towards the angel, with a huge SNAP and a roar of pain from Cas, the wing was relocated.

The commotion caught the curses attention, it bolted towards the dark haired angel, the curse was fast but it was defiantly starting to slow, lose power. It was starting to tire.  
Easily spotting his next move, Cas used his second wind to his advantage, dodging the curses attacks and quickly upper-cutting the monster in the chin, from behind Balthazar appeared elbowing the curse in the back of the neck, knocking him back forward towards Cas. The dark haired angel brought up his knee and with great power thrusted it into the beast's stomach.  
The curse doubled over in pain but was forcefully dragged to stand back up right with Balthazar grabbing its wings. Cas took the chance while the curse was winded and powerless to hold the beast from the front to prevent it moving.

"DO IT NOW" both the angels shouted at the hunters, panting. They wouldn't get another chance like this.

The hunters didn't need telling twice and rushed towards the angels with the angel blades they had been given earlier.

Catching onto the plan the curse started to struggle ferociously, Cas and Balthazar could barely hold onto it when suddenly it stopped moving .What looked like black blood dripped out of the curses mouth.  
Dean stabbed the angel blade right through the front of the monster, and Sam had stabbed it through the back.

The angels released their hold and the curse fell to his hands and knees.

Dean knelt down to face the curse and smiled smugly.

"You had this coming you asshole. There's no way some evil bitch like you would take over Cas" Dean said with hostility in his words.

The Curse laughed breathlessly. " He m-more like me, than you think"

"He's nothing like you" Dean gnarled

"I've been in his mind" The curse wheezed "Ever wonder, what his plan was on how to win the war against the arc angel?" The curse continued.

Cas visibly tensed up as everyone turned their attention to the angel.

"Thought not" The curse sunk down to the ground and before he closed his eyes he whispered to Dean. "You're gonna regret this. Mark my words" the beast coughed up a fair amount of what they guess what blood and then slowly faded from existence.

Up in the sky, the barbed wire pattern looked as though it was retreating with a strong gust of wind.

Cas and Balthazar Dropped to the floor exhausted. A large smile radiated on the Castiel's face.

Dean was unsure what the curse meant by his last few words, but at this moment in time it really didn't matter, Cas was HIS angel again. Back to his good old self. Dean flopped down next to the angel. Sam followed with a large sigh of relief. Cas looked at Dean with his deep blue eyes as the sun seamed to break out from the ash clouds overhead.

"Thank you… Dean, Sam" The angel happily said to the hunters. " Without you I-"Dean stopped the angel mid-sentence. "Enough with the mushy crap… all in a day's work for us" Dean smiled.

"Yeah, Thank god that's over" Sam said stretching his neck.

There victorious moment was short however, without warning, Light started to pulse around the hunters and Balthazar until it engulfed them whole.

* * *

A hard landing followed by angry shouts and the sound of fighting told the boys that they were back in heaven.

Angels were still fighting demons, and Raphael was just regaining his footing after being knocked into the statue. The boys were a little bit more than confused. In Castiel's mind, it had felt like hours but in heaven, it had only been a few minutes. As if reading their minds Balthazar walked over with Castiel helping the dark haired angel stay up right "Like I said. Angel's minds are intense".

The fighting and whole curse ordeal had taken its toll on Cas, it seemed his wounds from the fight inside his mind were very real, he was covered in blood and bruises his eyes were semi closed also, he looked truly tired.

The demons were starting to fall faster, Crowley spotted the boys with Cas, Normal Cas, a few meters ahead of them.

"Ballocks!" He shouted inwardly. How could those infuriating brothers stop him AGAIN?! Crowley fumed he was so close to taking heaven! There was no-way he would get past Raphael, in heaven without the curse helping him. This wasn't how he had imagined it would happen at all. These boys were really starting to be a bigger pain in the side then they were worth. He had to retreat; he could always try again, with a mental note to kill the brothers first. How was he going to get away from heaven, Cas had brought them there and he didn't think that he would nicely take him back to earth.

"What now?" Sam asked the angels.

"We need to finish these demons and Crowley" Cas answered.

A shift in the air behind them caused them to turn around. Raphael stood behind looking furious. The arc angels eyes scanned the seraph in front of him. "You escaped the curses hold" He said sounding both disappointed and intrigued. The curse was supposedly inescapable. Raphael had wanted to kill his troublesome brother then and there. "I could kill you now and end this war" The arc angel started. Everyone held their breath. They were all tired, they had no chance if he attacked now. "But having this scum here in heaven is a bigger problem." Raphael finished looking towards Crowley.  
"I will finish what I caused Raphael" Castiel spoke weakly.

"Don't make me laugh, I will be the one who finishes you, If you fight that scum over there like this, you will die instantly" The arc angel wasn't being kind in any manor, he literally did want to end The annoying little seraph life himself, with his own hands and he wasn't gonna let some common demon filth take that away from him.

Before another word could be said, Raphael lifted his hand.

* * *

Sam and Dean gasped awake in the abandoned house they used as a safe house, just before they left for the factory.

"Bout time." Bobby rolled his eyes impatiently putting the book he was reading down on the old dirty table.

* * *

Raphael and the angels surrounded Crowley, Each one wanting to smite the demon more than anything, intent high in their eyes.

There was one thing Crowley could try to save himself. Chances of it working where low but it was his only chance.  
Confidently and smugly he looked at the arc angel.

* * *

"I have something that you want, Information on Cas and a lot of it, so… how about we make a Deal." The demon waited anxiously.

The impala hummed a low roar of a pitch as it hit 60 down the curving roads, making their way back towards Bobby's house. Dean for one couldn't wait for a well-earned drink and a big greasy burger when they got back and Sam couldn't wait to just put his feet up and argue with Dean over some random TV program. Balthazar had flown off, he was tired but he had to go check on things in heaven and spread the word that the curse had been defeated. Cas had his head back on the back seat of the impala, he hurt everywhere and was tired but he was truly content. He closed his eyes and a small smile sneaked onto the angels face. Angels couldn't sleep but with the motion of the engine and the warmth of the air con touching his skin, Cas got as close to snoozing as an angel could get.

-FIN-


End file.
